t'estim
by princecharming'splaya
Summary: Kurt has just returned from college and has a job offer from his old high school, McKinley in Lima. He accepts it and rushes to his dad to tell him all about it. That is when Blaine notices his best friend's brother but what happens if he becomes his teacher… how will the fact that Blaine's parents are Tony Stark and Bruce Banner influence them?
1. infatuation

_**A/N: so this is a teacher fic, whoo! I am obsessed with them! I have two other stories going and the occasional oneshot but I'll do my best and school is starting soon again too pfffff…**_

_**So the short plot is…**_

_**Kurt has just returned from college and has a job offer from his old high school, McKinley in Lima. He accepts it and rushes to his dad to tell him all about it. That is when Blaine notices his new teacher…**_

_**Blaine and Finn are friends and everyone in the New Directions are the same age or younger than Blaine who's a senior. For more you'll have to read the story ;) and wait… sorry in advance!**_

* * *

"Yeah… uhu… No, no it'd be great to teach there… uhu, yeah sure I can come for the interview…. Oh, I'll… no I'll have a place to stay, yeah… thank you." Kurt laid the phone down and danced around his dorm room.

He has spent four years in Chicago after not getting into NYADA, he didn't really have any friends in high school and his step brother is five years younger than him. Wait…. Wouldn't that make him a senior next year? Maybe Kurt will have to teach him. The fair man had studied English and Music at the university of Chicago and was now on the hunt for a job… which he just got.

His old High school, McKinley high, had just called him to know if he still wanted to apply for the open teaching position. Of course he accepted and he had a week to prepare his interview.

Kurt had to admit, this isn't the life he wanted when he was younger. When he was the same age as his students are going to be. He wanted to be on Broadway, feel the lights on his well moistened face as he belted out his favorite songs… but he didn't get into NYADA and his dreams were shattered. The one thing he was certain of was that he had to get out of Lima. He needed a place where he could start fresh.

The man had that same desire now, his life in Chicago started out as a dream and was that for three years, until he met Marcus… the other man was sweet at first and courted Kurt like ha always dreamed of. Yes he had dated before Marcus and had lost his virginity to one of his former closest friends but Marcus was different, with his blond hair and perfect smile.

But things ended on bad terms and Kurt wanted to get out, go back to where it all started. He had changed a lot over the past four years, he was an ambitious young new student when he arrived but after these years… he just wanted his family and mean something to kids just like him. Kids who were bullied every day and tormented in high school just as he was.

That is why he decided to ask McKinley for a job, he wanted to change something in that hell hole he had to concur four years of his life. He wanted those kids to have a better high school experience than him, he was sure the school was as small-minded as it used to be.

Kurt also knew that the age gap with his students wasn't that big, he would have to fight for respect that other demanded so easily. Like his old cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester, he wondered if the woman would still be there now…. Or Mr. Shuester, who had to work harder but still had to work for his respect.

The man plopped down on his couch and sighed loudly. He'll have to call his dad to let him know that he'll be visiting and staying with them for a while. He grabbed his phone from where he put it and dialed the familiar number.

"Hey what's up?" answered a cheery voice on the other side. Kurt knew immediately who it was.

"Hey Finn, I got some good news. Is dad around?" they had called each other's mom and dad really mom and dad for a while now and both boys liked it. They didn't really have something in common but they worked, they cared for each other sometimes more than blood brothers would do.

"Yeah sure, can I put you on speaker mom and dad are in the living room. By the way, when are you coming bro, I miss you!" whined the younger. Kurt could head his loud footsteps on the wooden floor of their home while Finn walked to the living room.

"That why I'm calling just put me on speaker."

"Ok, you're on dude."

"Finn… first of all don't call me dude and hey mom and dad!" Kurt greeted cheerily.

"Hye kiddo." And "Hello Kurt." Sounded from the other end.

"So Kurt when are you coming?" asked the teenager, eager for his brother to return.

"Well…. I got a job interview in a week." Began the brown haired boy before being cut off by his brother.

"So you coming after?"

"No, I got a job offer from McKinley."

"What? Kurt you hated that school, why would you wanna go back?" asked his father, worry showing a bit in his voice.

"Calm down Burt but really, sweetie why do you want to teach there?" Carole asked in a gentle tone.

"I don't know. I guess I wanna make a difference at that school." Kurt sighed and went on. "Look, I'm a teacher now. They can't harm me in any way or they'll be expelled or get detention so I'm safe really, don't worry."

"I get that Kurt but you would do that at another school too." Carole said.

"Wait… is Kurt gonna be my teacher?" Finn asked.

"I don't know Finn and I want to live closer to you guys. Family is what matters now, I've come to that conclusion and you guys are my family." He shrugged, knowing his family couldn't see him.

"I see.." muttered the mother in their mids.

"I can't say I'm not happy to have you so close Kurt but I still want you safe." Burt said.

"I know dad, again they can't do anything to me."

"If they do, don't be too proud to say something about it." Warned the older man.

"Yes dad, I promise."

He laid down on the couch and made some small talk for the remainder of the call. They discussed when Kurt would come and the young man would travel down there in two days so he could settle everything there first. He would sleep in his old room and Finn had already asked if they could spend some "bro time" together because he missed his older brother. The pale man laughed at that but agreed quickly, he did love Finn.

Kurt laid his phone down and got ready for bed. After a shower and vigorous skin care routing settled the boy for bed. He crawled under the covers and breathed deeply. He didn't know why but he had the feeling something was coming… _'Very West Side Story, Kurt.'_ Thought he before dozing off.

* * *

Two days later Kurt was driving up to Lima, it was a four hour and a half drive, maybe five if he calculated the stop he was going to take and the possible hindrances. Kurt had sorted everything out with the university and was ready to go. The young man got in his car and drove.

He made a stop for some snacks and blared along with the radio as he went. He liked driving, it cleared his head. When he drove or was just working on a car he could forget everything for a moment and just… relax. That is the one time he doesn't mind getting dirty and he doesn't mind getting anything on his face. Of course he would freak out afterwards as he saw his face and clothes littered with streaks of lube but he loved it none the less.

The sign saying "Lima" popped up and he felt a sort of coming home feeling as he drove through the familiar streets. He would never admit it but he missed this little cow town. This town held all his childhood memories, the good ones and the bad.

A white two story house came in sight and he parked in the driveway. Kurt jumped out, nearly forgetting to grab the key out of the ignition and strode to the steps of his old home. The pale boy rang the bell and Burt was standing in front of him in no time, hugging every bit of breath out of his son.

"Kurt, you're here!" exclaimed the man happily.

"Well I'm not gonna be here for much longer if you don't let me breath dad." Kurt chuckled into the shoulder of his father. Burt had always been there for Kurt, when he was at his lowest point, he could turn to his dad. Kurt wondered if he knew how much he helped his son by just accepting him for who he is.

"Ok, ok… come on in Carole's shaking in anticipation." Burt grinned and led his son through the door, a hand firmly placed on his lower back so that he had to move forward.

"First, where is the jolly green giant? I don't want another tackle hug like last time, I got bruised!"

"Don't worry he's still out with some friend of his." Burt and Kurt made their way out to the living room where a smiling Carole opened her arms for Kurt as he came through the door.

"Hello sweetie." Greeted the woman as he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Carole." Kurt said and released her. He stood in the middle of the room, grinning like an idiot while wringing his hands together.

"Come on kid, tell us when is that interview again?" Burt asked feeling the awkwardness creeping up on them.

The all sat down and Kurt began to talk about the job offer and that he had no idea who he was meeting with, he told them about his senior year in college and his wacky friends who he'll have to miss from now on. They did promise to keep in contact but it wouldn't be the same. The parents put in the occasional "hmmm" or "uhu" to stay invested in the story telling but just listened to the man.

Suddenly a clang sounded from the hall, the door busted open and an overgrown teenager stood there with the biggest grin in history. "Kurt!" squealed the younger. Yes he did squeal.

Kurt's eyes grew wide and he held his arms in front of his body for protection as Finn hugged him even closer than his dad did. "Oh my god Kurt I can't believe you're finally here! I missed you dude!"

"Finn put me down and again don't call me dude!" sighed the man as the younger put him down and kept grinning.

A laugh came from the doorway as another young man stood there, leaning against the frame. "I tell him that every day and he still calls me dude."

Kurt looked up at the source of the melodic laugh and saw a very handsome young man, his hair dark and curly, hanging over his forehead. His lips were full and kissable, his arms strong just as his jawline, his eyes squinted as he smiled at the two brothers… Kurt could conclude this was the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

"Ow yeah, man this is my brother Kurt. Kurt this is Blaine." Finn bounced with happiness as he saw his two best friends react to each other.

Blaine stood frozen as he saw Finn's older brother. Sure he had seen pictures Finn showed him but damn! He was so much more enchanting in real life. Blaine gulped as his eyes rake over the fine body and he shivered as he met those icy blue eyes. They were so similar to Burt's.

"Hey." Blaine said, walking forward and extending a hand towards the older man.

"Hey." Kurt replied, not really trusting his voice while being this close to the beautiful boy.

They held each other's hand longer than usual… way longer and were shaken out of their trance by Burt who cleared his throat.

"Eeeum… I got to go, my papa wants me home for dinner and I still need to do some chores." Smiled Blaine as he said goodbye to everyone. His eyes lingered on Kurt as he walked out the door.

Both men through one thing _'this must be infatuation…'_

* * *

Kurt had prepared for this five days, five days trying to rehearse what to say and what to answer to the questions, five days to try to block Blaine out of his thoughts. His heart beat quickly as he rode down the road towards his hopefully new work place. He sat in his car for a while, trying to intenerate everything again in his head before walking through those doors towards the principal's office.

He took a deep breath and got out, he walked the well-known halls and made his way to the office. Kurt licked his lips nervously and balled his hands. He walked the last few feet and knocked on the door.

"Come in." sounded through the door and Kurt obliged.

He was greeted by the sight of a high leather desk chair in the sleek room. The chair turned and he was surprised by whom was occupying the chair.

"Hello porcelain…"

* * *

_**A/N: did you guys like it? Leave a review and follow this story please thank you for reading :D**_

_**Xxx Izie15**_


	2. hold me thrill me

_**A/N: wheee new one, everyone thank you for following this story and I hope you'll like where I want it to go.**_

* * *

"Hello porcelain…"

Kurt was shocked to see the aged woman in that chair. What happened to Figgins? He shook his head and tried to comprehend that Sue Sylvester, his old cheerleading coach, was indeed the headmaster of McKinley. His eyebrows furrowed and his mouth stood agape.

"No need to stare Hummel. Have a seat so you and I can talk." She gestured to the chair in front of her dark wooden desk.

He closed his mouth but the look of confusion stayed on his face. He crossed the small space between him and the chair and sat down cautiously. "How… what are you doing here Ms. Sylvester?"

"Oh you see porcelain, after I saw how much better I was than… everyone, I set up a plan to get Figgins fired and promoted myself to headmaster. No one was dumb enough to argue with me so I'll be your new boss." She said, an evil look spreading over her face. Not that she didn't wear that look all the time.

He shook his head again before responding. "What, I didn't even do my interview yet?"

"You see Kurt, when I saw your application I knew I had to have you back. I would never admit it but, I like you kid. You're the only one who's been through all that crap and made it out as good as you did and I respect that. I don't know why the hell you'd want to return to this shit hole I run but I admire it. So you got the job."

'_wait…. Did she just say she liked me? Sue Sylvester, the woman who hold a grudge against everything… likes me? I should have a Nobel peace prize.'_ He swallowed. "I get the job, just like that… no backstabbing, no hidden meaning… just because you like me?"

"Yes, and well I missed calling someone porcelain… so new get the hell out of my office and prepare your curriculum for September." She turned the back of the chair to his face and Kurt's mouth went agape again.

He got up, took his bag and left the office with only one thought…. _'what the fuck just happened?'_

* * *

He got home and dropped his back by the front door as he toed his shoes off. He bit his lower lip and sucked it in his mouth as he walked into the living room. The Hudmels had gathered, waiting for the news. Did she mean what she said…

"So kid did you get it?" Burt asked, standing up from his chair. His eyes glittered as he wore a wide smile. "Kid?" the smile faded away a bit as Kurt didn't respond.

This time he looked up. "Yes, what?"

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah, I got it." He rubbed his forehead and sat down on one of the vacant places.

"What's the matter Kurt? You got the job why so gloomy?" Carole asked, he mothering spirit rising again. She hated that she couldn't have been more present in Kurt's life. She and Burt married while Kurt was in his senior year of high school so she didn't have much time with him. But even though they didn't have much time together, they loved each other dearly.

"Since when is Sue headmaster?" He turned to Finn for this question, he would probably know the answer.

"Oh for about two years now, why?" The lanky teen asked.

"Nothing, just memories. Now, I got the job jeeej!" said Kurt, snapping out of his daze. He got up again and hugged all the people in the room.

Blaine entered the house at that moment, he and Finn were about to play Halo and the door was open so he let himself in. it's not the first time that that happened Blaine was almost like a third son to Burt and Carole, the boy spent so much time over at theirs that they were more used to having him here than not.

Kurt hugged Blaine too in all his enthusiasm. The short teen was surprised by the sudden impact on his body but steadied himself and returned the hug. _'man Kurt smells good…'_

Kurt released the young boy and did a little happy dance around the room as the others watched in amusement. Blaine had to admit the older male was quite adorable like this. Finn walked up to him and Blaine asked: "Why is he so excited?"

"He just got a new job dude, he'll be a teacher at our school." grinned Finn.

"A teacher huh?" Blaine wondered… _' I wouldn't mind staring at him for an hour.'_

"Yeah come on let's go play Halo." Finn tugged the other up to his room and they disappeared for a while.

Kurt got out his laptop and placed himself at the kitchen counter. He was arranging his curriculum for the next year, seeing which books he wanted to discuss and so forth. He had some ideas and wanted to cover his favorite books too. He heard someone coming downstairs… the footsteps were too light to be Burt or Finn's and too heavy to be Carole's…

Blaine came into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Kurt looked at him, he had to admit the teen was a pleasure to look at. He hoped he didn't have to teach him because that would be a distraction. "Hey there." Greeted Kurt. "Didn't know you were here."

Blaine turned around and looked confused at Kurt. "Well, you were all hyped up when I got here and dancing around the room but I thought you'd remember that you hugged me."

"I what?"

"You hugged me. I think it was just because you were so happy and all and I just came inside so…"

"yeah…"

"uhu…"

"Sorry about…" Kurt started, he was interrupted by Finn who barged through the door.

"Hey man where were you?" he looked up at Kurt and smiled. "Oh hey Kurt."

"Hey Finn."

"I was here, talking to Kurt for a bit but we've got everything now." Blaine said, gesturing to the drinks and food on the counter, ready to be taken upstairs.

"No dude, I wanna hang with my brother and best friend for a while. This is gonna be great." Exclaimed Finn. Kurt and Blaine eyed each other uneasily… what was it about the other that made this so weird?

"So, Kurt what ya doing?" asked Finn, drawing out the "doing" a little.

"Finn stop it, you're not Isabella from Phineas and Ferb…. And I'm making the curriculum for next year. I need to be prepared." He sighed and closed his laptop, the young man knew that his little brother wouldn't let him work.

"Cool, can we see. Ooh and can you give me the answers to the tests, they're so hard dude…" Whined the tallest one.

Blaine shook his head and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Of course he won't give us the answers you fool, he can get fired for that!" Blaine laughed.

"Seriously?"

"No Finn, I can't get fired for that…" Kurt said while the sarcasm was dripping on the floor.

"See dude, he won't get in trouble. I'm his brother." Finn grinned not noticing the thick layer or sarcasm…

"Finn… I hate to break this to you but, you're so stupid! Come on Kurt was totally lying when he said that, didn't you hear the faintest hint of sarcasm? Man!"

"He really is clueless isn't he?" Kurt joined in on Blaine's fun.

"Uhu, I don't know how I deal with it on a daily basis." Blaine patted Finn's shoulder while the other just looked confused.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing Finn, let it slide." Kurt sighed.

"Ok, dude." He grinned and went on. "So Blaine, have your eye set out for anyone? Didn't you go to that bar earlier? Smakels or something…"

Blaine looked incredulously at his best friend. "Jeez Finn, it's scandals and there is someone who caught my eye but I didn't meet him there." Blaine's eyes wandered to Kurt at that moment.

"What's his name huh?" the lanky boy was happy that his best friend had finally found someone who he was interested in.

"I eeuh… dunno, I didn't talk to him." Blaine tried to cover up.

"Wait, you're gay?" Kurt asked. How could this perfect human being be gay? If Kurt didn't already develop an interest in the young boy he certainly had now.

"Yeah, I hope that isn't a problem." Blaine was slightly confused by Kurt's reaction, wasn't Kurt gay himself? Was his gaydar so off?

"No, no I'm… I'm gay too, I just didn't think you'd be." Kurt blinked a few times and the other just thought it was freaking adorable.

"Why did you think that?"

"Just… nothing."

"So, dude you gonna ask this guy out or what?" Finn interrupted. Kurt was glad for once that his brother always barged into conversations at the most crucial moments.

"I don't think so there's quite the age gap." Blaine sighed and looked at the floor, adverting his eyes from Kurt's.

"How do you know if you don't even know his name?" questioned Finn.

"He looks older man, so I know."

"Huh, that makes sense."

The conversations went from topic to topic until Finn wanted to continue his Halo match, he asked Kurt to join but the older refused and chose to work on his curriculum again.

He didn't know what to make of Blaine, he only knew that if the boy would be his pupil, he would be in big trouble…

* * *

_**A/N: So here's another one I hope you liked it and leave a review please. Thanks for reading.**_

_**Gendy Criss : thank you for the cover and the review! **_

_**dreamer 3097: thank you for the review and I hope you like how the story continues :D**_

_**xxx Izie15**_


	3. surprise surprise

_**A/N: wow this has more success that I expected thanks guys! Now another one whooo!**_

* * *

Kurt kept busy for the rest of the summer, claiming he had to find an apartment for himself and that he needed to focus on his job and so forth. The pale man however knew that wasn't the whole story. He just couldn't get attached to Blaine, the young boy with the dark curly hair, the golden eyes and the million dollar smile.

Blaine knew this too, he knew that he was developing feelings for his probably soon to be teacher but the boy liked it. He loved the forbidden aspect of the relationship, he wanted nothing more than to be with Kurt. Blaine couldn't stop thinking about that porcelain skin, the fluffy brown hair and those changing eyes. The youngster was hooked.

The summer was one big cat and mouse game, Blaine would try to spend as much time as possible with Kurt while the other tried to avoid Blaine. It was thrilling and fresh, Kurt nor Blaine had ever experienced this.

Kurt got a hint of it in previous relationships but never had he felt this level of attraction for someone, and certainly not for someone who was five years younger than him and probably his student soon.

Blaine was just plain inexperienced, all the gay guys he had met in this small conservative town weren't his type, or they were but he couldn't stand their character. Kurt… he was different, he had sass and wit but Blaine found it appealing instead of appalling. He was captivated by the quantity of layers there were to the other man, intrigued by his personality as well as attracted to the exterior.

School was almost starting and Kurt had found an apartment not so far away from his family, and also Blaine. It was small but Kurt liked it. The one-bedroom apartment was painted in warm colors and the kitchen was amazing… always a plus. The living room was a homey brown, mixed with lighter shades of brown and a leather couch stood in the middle of it. Photos were already put on dressers and cable was installed as well.

Kurt was currently typing away on his laptop, which stood on the honey-colored coffee table. His brows were furrowed in concentration while he adjusted the last things for his first lesson. It was only three days away and Kurt had to admit he was feeling nervous. How the hell was he supposed to handle those kids? It was kind of ironic to call them kids, seeing as he himself is only five years older than them.

He knew his students would probably immediately know he was gay and he wouldn't hide it. He had tried in sophomore year but that just wasn't him. He would walk those halls in fabulous clothes and they couldn't do shit about it now. If he could only find a way to gain their respect…

He didn't want to be the lousy teacher where you would sleep through the lesson until you were released when the bell rang, and it felt more like punishment than actual lesson. He wanted his lessons to be fun and he wanted his kids to enjoy it, just like he had in college.

He knew that not every kid would like his lessons or his teaching style but he did hope that they would shut up during his lessons. He didn't want to send kids to detention or something.

He scratched the back of neck as he looked for anything that didn't fit or something that he'd better change… he read it once more and decided it was good enough. Kurt slumped back on his couch and flicked the television on. Project runway was playing and he watched how the judges broke down some of the outfits until they would appear to be junk.

His eyes began to droop and he could barely sit awake as it was so Kurt decided it was time for bed. He lifted himself off the leather and walked to his bedroom. He undressed and did his skincare routine before he dove under the blankets. The man sighed contently and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning he was awoken by a loud klang coming from his living room. Kurt sat upright on his bed, his eyes wide as saucers. "What the fuck was that?" muttered the young man. He got up and tiptoed to the door, his hairspray in hand for if it were burglars.

He opened the door and cursed as it creaked slightly.

"Finn you idiot, how are we going to explain this?" scolded a familiar voice… the same voice that haunted Kurt's dreams. The pale man walked into the room and saw Blaine and Finn standing in the middle of it. Finn was trying to piece a vase back together while Blaine was glaring at his and shaking his head in unbelief. What surprised Kurt the most was the fluffy little kitten in Blaine's arms.

"Seriously? Even the darn kitten is more careful than you are."

"Well I sure hope so but why is it in my apartment?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow at the two teenagers.

Blaine and Finn whipped their heads around to where Kurt stood, his arms were crossed in front of his naked chest and his foot tapped on the hardwood floor.

"Surprise?" squeaked Finn, holding his hands up in surrender.

Blaine didn't say anything he just starred at the milky white flesh, he licked his lips as he scanned the other. _'Damn he is fine…'_ thought the youngster.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" sighed Kurt.

"Mom and dad thought you might get lonely here, all by yourself so I had the idea to buy you a pet and a goldfish does like nothing and I know you aren't really a dog person so I bought you a cat." The lanky teen gave his brother an innocent grin.

"And you decided to drag Blaine along…?"

"Yes, I thought it was a good idea, I'm not so great with animals and well Blaine is so…"

"So you decided to buy me a cat, together with Blaine?" Kurt sighed. "And you, you actually thought this was a good idea?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine was shaken out of his daydream and stared at Kurt in a confused manner. "What?"

"You thought buying me a cat was a good idea?" Kurt asked again.

Blaine pretended to be thinking about his answer and held the cat out to Kurt. "You have to admit Mr. sniffles is cute." Blaine pouted.

"Mr. sniffles?" Kurt burst out in laughter at the dorky name. he walked forward and took the cat from Blaine's grasp. "Well if I'm going to own a cat I will not name him Mr. sniffles…" he smiled at the little kitten. It was grey with bright blue eyes and the tip of its tale was white, the outlining of his ears were black and its nose was bright pink. Kurt had to admit it was a cute kitten.

"You can name him whatever you want but to me he'll always be Mr. sniffles." Blaine said dramatically.

"Dude, you know you're still in your underwear no?" said Finn. His brother never wore just underwear, mostly he was packed away behind several layers.

"What?" Kurt pushed the kitten back in Blaine's arms and bolted out the room. He pulled out some skintight pants and a matching top and dressed himself. After fixing his hair a bit and checking his face, he came back to the living room where Blaine was playing on the floor with the cat and Finn was nowhere I sight.

Kurt gulped at the thought of being alone with Blaine, wonderful, sexy, handsome Blaine… The pale man moved forward and sat down on the couch, watching the two. Blaine pawed at the kitten's paws and ears as the little cat tried to grasp his hands. The boy was laughing as the ball of fur caught his hand and bit his thumb with its small teeth.

"You two make quite the pair, I think he likes you better than me." Kurt said in mock hurt.

"Maybe you'll have to set up playdates for me and Mr. sniffles." Blaine grinned evilly at the older man.

"Maybe I do." Retorted Kurt as Finn appeared from the bathroom.

"Whew that was a relief and what do you have to do?" Finn asked.

"Set up a date for me and him." Blaine answered quickly. Grinning at the face Kurt made at him, Blaine was sure that if looks could kill well then he wouldn't walk this earth anymore.

"Cool dude! Just awesome my best friend and brother, this is great Kurt, why didn't you tell me you guys liked each other?" the lanky boy was way too excited about this and was doing a little happy dance in the middle of the room.

"We don't like each other, it's for Blaine and the cat…" Kurt tried to restore. "And he'll be my student soon, I could never date a student." Kurt said appalled by the idea.

Blaine got up and whispered, "We'll see about that…" as he walked past his soon to be teacher. Kurt looked at the other incredulously.

"We should be going Finn." Said Blaine, walking to the door.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go start the car, bye bro!" called Finn as he ran out the door.

Kurt was even more confused by his brother now. He shook it off as Finn-ety, Finnishny… Blaine walked back to the other and ducked down. He kissed Kurt's cheek softly before whispering "Goodbye beautiful." against the soft skin.

The teacher's mouth was agape as Blaine left without furthermore. He looked down at his lap and replayed the whole scene in his head. He brought up his hand and brushed over the kissed skin. The little kitten jumped on his lap and startled Kurt.

"God!" Kurt said, petting the kitty after coming down from the shock. "You know you need a name, boy."

* * *

_**A/N: ok so this is short but the chapters will become longer… so anyone a name for Mr. sniffles ? hah poor goofy Blaine, did you like it? I hope so till next time ;)**_

_**Anyone ideas for the first lesson? Leave a review or PM me!**_

_**Xxx izie15**_


	4. school is cool?

_**A/N: wow thanks you guys for reviewing and I've taken your requests to heart but someone gave me a very, very good name for the kitty cat and she/he'll know who he/she is ;) thanks to all! **_

_**Peace and read on! *runs around screaming: whooooo!***_

Kurt's alarm clock went off for the first time in a while, the young man didn't set any while he had vacation and he made most of his curriculum during the night. But now he had to get up and face the music, he really didn't want to.

He would have to work together with some old-teachers and he doesn't know how they will react to their former student as their colleague. He prayed that there wouldn't be any homophobes but in this town, at that school… well you get the picture.

Kurt dragged himself out of bed and plopped down at the kitchen table after grabbing a bowl, cereal and milk. This wasn't his normal healthy breakfast, although it were nutritious flakes, but he really didn't want to do anything at this hour of the day.

He showered after breakfast and put on the clothes he laid out the day before. The countertenor stood in front of his mirror, inspecting the last details of his outfit and what not. He looked into the reflection of his own eyes and sighed deeply. "What the hell am I doing?"

Kurt shut his eyelids and opened them again, he stood taller and more proud in front of his mirror when he said: "You can do this, you can be the teacher who'll turn things around at McKinley and you'll be fun and you'll educate the shit out of those kids cause you're that good, now go and amaze those kids with your gayness and awesomeness!" he said, pointing at his reflection.

The young man shot in a fit of giggles once he realized how juvenile he was acting, but who ever told him to grow up? No one and he wasn't planning on growing up too, it seemed so lame! "Oh god I'm going to turn into a crazy cat person."

He walked away and shook his head at his childishness. He grabbed the keys from the kitchen counter and walked out the door, on his way to his new job. His heart beat in his chest as he drove to McKinley, his pick-up truck cruising through the streets as he reached his destination. He caught a deep breath and opened his door.

He began to relax as he walked the steps of his old high school. The familiar halls greeted him with memories. He had some good ones but not much, he tried to block out the ones that physically hurt, not wanting to show weakness. This is still a high school after all. One sniff of fear and you're the new target of the bullies roaming these halls.

He walked to the teacher's room and was greeted by weird looks from the teachers who recognized him and curious ones from those who didn't know who he was. William Shuester stood up and hugged the boy tightly.

"Oh god, Kurt, what are you doing here?" laughed his old glee-club teacher. Emma Pillsbury had come and stand next to her husband. She smiled at Kurt in an Emma-kind of way.

"Well, I'm euuh.. I'm the new English teacher." Smiled the young man as he head a gasp coming from further in the room.

"Wow, Kurt, I can't say I expected you to become a teacher but I'm sure you'll do great." Smiled Will.

"For a fag…" muttered an older man from the corner.

"What?" asked Kurt, he walked past the two others and eyed the room. "Who said that?" Kurt said, his voice firm and authority filled the room.

"I did." A man with grey hair and old glasses said.

"And would you care to elaborate your comment?" Kurt kept his face stoic, he had dealt with enough of these people in his life… too many to count.

"Yes, I don't need a fag infecting these kids with his gayness." Snarled the man.

Kurt scoffed and barked out a small laugh. "Oh god! You really think being gay is infectious? Do you really think I would choose this? To be hated by people, like you, who don't even know me? Don't you think I would enjoy a life where I was attracted to women and would easily raise a family and don't feel the constant hatred in this world? Don't you think I would like to show affection towards the person I love without being beaten up or commented on? I did not choose this, I can't do anything about the fact that I'm not attracted to women in a sexual manner." Finished Kurt, his chest was heaving as he walked away from the gaping man.

"Thank you." Said the man shortly before exiting the teacher's room. He was fuming, he had counted in that there would be people like him here but on his first day? He could imagine a better start. He walked into his classroom and began to prepare for his lesson, which he had done with ten minutes to spare so he grabbed his book from his satchel and began reading where he left off.

The first period was an easy one just like the second and third, he did what he wanted without further ado and the kids were all polite. They were all sophomores or freshmen so they were the easy crowd. Kurt sat down at his desk waiting for the kids of the fourth period to trickle in.

Blaine Anderson and Noah Puckerman walked into the classroom. They were chatting happily and sat down in the middle of the room. Kurt eyed his brother's best friend, the way the muscles in his neck moved and how his tongue occasionally flicked out of his mouth to moisten those luscious lips.

Blaine noticed his teacher and perked up at the sight of the pale man. "Hey Kurt!" smiled Blaine giving his teacher a half-wave.

"Hello Blaine, and it's Mr. Hummel in class." Kurt returned the smile none the less.

"Owyeah, sorry about that. So how's Mr sniffles?"

"You mean Sondheim?" Kurt cocked his head to the left as he spoke.

"What no? the kitten…" answered Blaine confused.

"Yes, Sondheim. You didn't think I would let him stay Mr. sniffles, did you?" laughed the older one.

"Yes, he looked like a Mr. sniffles…" pouted the curly man. "But I can make it work, it'll be Mr. sniffles von Sondheim!" Blaine reluctantly agreed. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "He'll always be Mr. sniffles to me."

"Yeah ok…" laughed Kurt.

"You dude, why you so buddy buddy with the teach?" asked Puck, who surprisingly was in AP English.

"Oh, that's Finn's brother, Noah." Explained the shorter one.

"Hah, the frankenteen's bro is our teach? It's going to be even easier! And don't call me Noah, it's Puck!" Puck said, placing his hands on the back of his head as he balanced the chair on two legs.

"Don't even dare to think that Noah! And your chair has four legs…" Kurt said placing emphasis on the Noah.

"But come on dude, you're like our best buddy's brother! You have to help us, it's in the bro code!"

Kurt laughed a little at that and reacted. "I would like to see this bro code and I'm not going to do that anyway."

"Pfff, lame and the bro code isn't written duuh!" Puck said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Maybe you should write it down." Offered Blaine offhandedly.

"Not a bad idea Blaine, you can deliver it in one week." Winked Kurt as he grinned at the two boys.

"Hah, funny teach!" Puck said sarcastically.

With that the conversation was done because other students were piling in as well. The room filled up easily and Kurt stood up from his chair. He stood in front of his desk and clapped in his hands. "Hello class, I'm Mr. Hummel and I'm going to be your English teacher this year. Now I don't know you guys and you don't know me since it's my first year teaching here." He said with practiced ease. "So we're going to play a game." The class groaned at that prospect. "Oh no, don't go uuuh! It's not just you guys so I can get rid of you on the first day, I'm going to participate. Now, here I have a ball." He held up the tennis ball he grabbed from his desk and showed it to the class. "You'll throw this to people and they'll say their name and name their favorite book or author, you can also throw it to me and ask me a question I'll have to answer but do consider I'll have you for the remainder of the school year." Winked the teacher. "Now who wants to start?"

A girl with brown hair and deep brown eyes held up her hand and Kurt threw her the ball. "Hello, I'm Clarissa and my favorite book ever is Pride and Prejudice, I'm a sucker for that story." Laughed the girl.

She threw it to a boy near the back, his blond hair hung in front of his eyes. He caught the ball with ease and spoke: "I'm Jeff and my favorite author is John Green, I can't choose between books." Laughed the young guy.

The game went on for a while and the ball landed at Blaine's. "Hi, I'm Blaine and my favorite books are the Harry Potter ones and Shakespeare. I can't really choose they're so different." Said Blaine.

The curly boy threw the ball to his teacher and asked. "Favorite book, it's only fair if you know ours."

"Well, my preference would go towards thou area, Blaine. Shakespeare has always intrigued me because of the choice of words but Harry Potter is amazing." Smiled the teacher.

He threw the ball at another boy who presented himself and after a few people the ball came back to Him. "First name Mr. H?" called Mandy.

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel."

"Hmmm like the sound of music?" asked the girl.

"Yes but only one question Mandy." He smiled and the ball went round again.

"Teach, biggest kink?" shouted Puck as Kurt caught the ball.

The teacher laughed a bit with the class and answered "Not for your ears Puckerman." Once he sobered up.

"I knew he was a kinky bastard." Laughed Noah.

Kurt sighed and shook his head and let the ball go round again. He got some more questions like: "Do you date someone?" – "No." and "Where did you go to college?" – "Chicago University." The game seemed to amuse the kids especially when Kurt had to answer things.

"So Mr. Hummel are you… are you gay?" Lester asked timidly.

Kurt looked around the room and saw several teens shuffle in their chairs. "Yes I am Lester, and I'm proud of who I am. Look I'm no different than if I were to be straight I just don't dig boobs guys!" laughed the teacher. The class snickered along and Puck called out to the young man.

"Yo boobs are great!" which made the group laugh even more.

"Overrated!" shouted Blaine in response, which made the class crack up. He winked at the teacher while no one was watching.

"We know that B." laughed Puck and clapped a hand on the shorter one's shoulder.

The lesson went on and a lot of classic books and authors were named even some of the books in the curriculum were named and Kurt was happy that the kids would like them. He handed out the sheets of paper at the end of the class and that was it, again one done.

Kurt had to admit he liked teaching a lot. It was more fun than he'd expected. The vibrant atmosphere was amusing to be around and made you happy. Of course he had classes that didn't pay attention and sometimes that was kind of frustrating but classes like Blaine's made up for that.

Lunch hour had come and Kurt just wanted to go to the teacher's room when Blaine walked into the class and closed the door.

Kurt looked suspiciously at his student. "Blaine, why are you here?" asked Kurt.

"I… I don't know…" answered the young boy, looking at his feet.

"Blaine, I kind of want to go and eat. Is there something I can help you with?" Kurt walked over to the boy, leaving his satchel next to his desk. "Blaine?" asked the man concerned. He lifted Blaine's head up so he could look in those golden eyes.

Both men stood there, not moving a muscle. They gazed into the other's eyes, entranced by the others beauty. Blaine's eyes flicked to Kurt's lips, a motion that didn't go unnoticed by Kurt.

"Blaine…" said Kurt.

Blaine's eyes shot back up. "Yes?"

"I… I we can't do this Blaine…"

"can't do what?" the student asked.

"Leave it. If you have a question you know where to find me." Said the man, Kurt walked back to his desk and picked up his stuff. Kurt walked out of the classroom door and held it open for Blaine to exit as well.

He made his way to the teacher's lounge after that and sat down with a seeking expression on his face. _'What was that all about?'_

His thoughts were disturbed when Will, Emma and Shannon sat down at his table. "Hey guys."

"Hello there Kurt, it's good to have you back, kid." Greeted coach beast.

"Kurt, can… can we talk after this?" asked Will.

"Sure." Replied Kurt, he didn't need more mystery in his life now.

The conversation flowed for the rest of the meal, digging up memories from when Kurt was their student as so on. They had finished and Kurt walked Mr. Shue to his classroom.

"What is it Will? You know it's still weird not to call you Mr. Shue." Chuckled the pale man.

"I can imagine that but… I got to ask you something…"

_**A/N: dum dum duuuuuum! **__**What will Mr. Shue ask? Anyone an idea? No no one? Please review and I hope you like it so far!**_

_**Xxx Iza**_


	5. Will I or not?

_**A/N: so I left it at a cliffhanger…. Who's excited? I am so I'm going to let you read it :D**_

* * *

"What is it Will? You know it's still weird not to call you Mr. Shue." Chuckled the pale man.

"I can imagine that but… I got to ask you something…"

Kurt looked at his former teacher with a curious expression painted on his face, he walked closer to the man and asked what his question was.

William sighed and rubbed his head. "I… Emma and I want to start a family, and… I-I can't do glee club any longer…" said the man. He knew how much glee club meant to Kurt, it was the one thing that gave him joy in high school.

Kurt stood in front of the other, doing a perfectly well fish-on-land interpretation until he said: "What do you mean, you can't do glee club anymore?"

"I just can't do glee club anymore, Kurt. I can't work extra and have a baby… so, I wanted to ask you… if you could take over from me?" the man's desperation was visible in his eyes.

"Will, I can't do that. Those kids need you, not me… I'm… I'm not good for this." The porcelain man said, flabbergasted by the proposal.

"Kurt, I need you to do this or it's over with glee, you know as well as I do that Sue won't hire anyone new for the position and that the other teachers won't do anything for glee." Will laid a hand on his former student's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "I need you, those kids need you Kurt and you've been in glee for three years, you've even studied music in Chicago, please." The man pleaded.

"How do you know I studied music?" Kurt asked, knowing he didn't share that.

"I might have had a look at your file when I heard you would come back here." William admitted.

"As sly as a fox aren't you..." Kurt sighed and looked the curly man in the eye. "I'll have to think about it Will, I can't make this decision just like this."

Will looked a little disappointed but declared he understood and wished Kurt good luck with the rest of his career but did express that he thought that Kurt should take over glee.

"Bye will." Called Kurt when the other walked through the door.

He leaned back against the desk and held an inner battle with himself. He loved glee and would do anything to preserve it, but wasn't there anyone other who would want this position? If he recalled correctly glee club wasn't so loved with the other teachers…

"What do I do?" whispered Kurt into thin air.

He looked at his watch and noticed he had to return to his own classroom before the bell rang. The man walked down the McKinley halls and entered his own classroom, where he was greeted by the sight of a certain curly haired young man.

"Blaine?"

The boy looked up with his hazel eyes and a smile spread across his face. "Hi…"

"Blaine, please you can't just drop in and out of my classroom like this, now what is this about or don't you have a reason again?" Kurt said, walking over to his desk .

"No, I mean I do have a reason, I… I heard that Mr. Shue asked you to replace him for glee. So what are you going to do?" the boy asked.

"How do you know that?" asked the brunet. He was baffled by the knowledge of this kid, about something that wasn't discussed in public or anything.

"Well we, I mean the glee club and I, have been following Mr. Shue around because we knew he wanted a family and would quit and we wanted to know who our new director would be." Blaine answered.

"So you eavesdropped on our conversation?"

"No, Santana did. She's really sneaky I still believe she's really a vampire of something." Blaine smiled a little at his own comment and Kurt couldn't help but scoff at the other's words.

"I'm pretty sure vampires don't exist but I don't know what to do Blaine…" the man answered truthfully. " And I don't want to be in the proximity of a supposedly vampire." Kurt smiled.

"Well you just pointed out that you don't believe in them so that shouldn't be a problem. What's stopping you?" the boy asked, stepping closer to his teacher. Only the desk put space between the two men, the teacher and the student.

"I'm just so new at all of this and I'm not sure if I could do it. I mean I remember what kind of chaos it was when I was in glee club so…" the man trailed off.

Blaine hummed in agreement and spoke up. "So you won't even try before you say no to one of your passions?" his hazel eyes bore deep into icy blue ones. "Kurt, you should take the chance before it's gone forever, who knows maybe it'll be the most fun thing ever and if you keep thinking it's nothing for you then you can quit, no grudge held by me, Santana may be another story." Blaine chuckled.

Kurt joined in and sighed while he put his hands on his desk. He opened his mouth to speak when the bell rang. "I've got to go to class, just think about it. Bye Mr. Hummel!" the student called after he darted out of the room.

Kurt knew what he had to do, Blaine was right. If he let this slip now he'll never get the chance to know what it is to coach a glee club and be proud of the kids' improvements and see their smiling faces when they won a competition. He thought back on his first victory when he was in glee and a huge smile spread across his face. The students were trickling in and he came back to reality.

The man began his lesson like any other and went on with the day.

Kurt finished up his last lesson and cleaned off the chalk board before gathering his things and head home. He flopped down on the couch once he saw it and put his television on mindless housewife shows to distract him. It was only the first day of school so he had no correction work what so ever.

The man didn't feel like cooking, which was shocking for him, so he ordered in and ate at the coffee table. He opened his laptop later on and re-watched his old glee club films. He had to smile at the many memories which resurfaced.

He missed his old friends, he wondered what they've become and where they were in their lives. Maybe some of them stayed in Lima but that was unlikely since they all dreamed of getting out of here. Kurt was pretty sure he was the only one who was foolish enough to return to this cow town. But at the same time he felt fulfillment, pride and joy about his life here. He had everything he needed, his family, his job which he loved, a… not a boyfriend. He didn't have someone to love and to hold in his arms when the nights turned colder. He didn't have that, and maybe he would have that if he didn't return to Lima but he'll never know now because this is his life.

He shut the laptop around 12PM and headed to bed. He set his alarm clock again and fell into a fitful sleep. His dreams were filled with high school memories of all sorts, the good ones and the bad. He shot up at 5:38AM from a particular bad dream and decided to get some work done before school. He looked over his lesson program and ate breakfast. He took a shower and did a vigorous skin-care routine before dressing immaculately and heading out the door. He knew he was early but didn't really care.

He rode up the parking lot and entered the dull grey building, housing so many experiences. The young man made his way to the glee club room and walked in. he sighed and flung his bag somewhere.

He didn't notice the other figure present in the room, the figure who was studying the teacher. He sat in silence at the piano bench, wild curls falling in front of his dark eyes.

Kurt scanned the room and was startled when his eyes fell on Blaine. He held his hand to his heart and his breathing evened as Blaine laughed.

"Oh god you should've seen your face!" snickered the student.

"Yeah well you almost gave me a heart attack, Blaine!"

"I'm sorry." The man said, still laughing.

"It's ok, why are you here so early?" Kurt asked.

Something shifted in Blaine and his otherwise warm eyes became ice-cold and walls went up. Kurt noticed the chance and a shiver ran up his spine. "Nothing, I could ask you the same." Blaine's monotonous voice spoke.

Kurt swallowed audibly and walked closer to the student. "I couldn't sleep… nightmares woke me up early and I wanted to come here again."

Blaine remained passive although his guard went down a little at the words of his teacher. Kurt decided not to push anymore, not today. "So, do you have anything exciting today?" Kurt asked, trying to regain the easy feeling around the boy.

"No, just AP English." The boy answered shortly.

"Uhu, I see. I think that teacher likes you so you're doing quite well there." Kurt winked, nudging him a little.

"Or so I heard." Blaine said.

"Sondheim is missing his buddy though." The teacher smiled.

Blaine finally looked at Kurt, his eyes back to the normal soft honey color. "He does?"

"Yeah, he's like meowing the whole time like: 'Blaine! Blaineeeee! I miss you Blainey!'." Kurt laughed.

"Then you'll have to set up a date for us." Blaine grinned.

"Hmm maybe I will." Kurt smiled.

They talked for a while until Blaine asked. "So about glee? What did you decide?"

Kurt looked the other in the eye and sighed. He had thought everything through and he knew he had to make his decision now, this could turn around his career for the better or the worst… "I decided to…"

Blaine had a hope full look on his face, that was what made Kurt's doubts disappear. "To coach glee club." The brunet smiled at the other boy.

Blaine got up from his seat and flung his arms around his teacher. "Oh my god, Kurt! This is amazing! We don't have to stop and we'll have the most awesome teacher ever! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" rambled the younger in happiness.

"Blaine! Calm down!" Kurt laughed at the other's enthusiasm. Blaine was like a little puppy.

"Yeah, sorry it's just so great, I mean this means a lot to a lot of people and yeah…" the boy rambled, his face only inches away from his teacher's.

Blaine swallowed thickly and glanced at Kurt's lips, those firm pink lips which were so kissable and Blaine just wanted to know how the older man tasted. He wanted to feel Kurt close against him as their lips would mold together.

Kurt didn't miss the lingering look on his lips. His breath caught in his throat when he realized what the other wanted. Was that what he wanted? Did he want to kiss Blaine and finally give in to his infatuation with the boy? Would he? Would he dare to do such a thing with one of his _students_?

* * *

_**A/N: oh god I'm evil another cliff hanger but I'm not really sure if they should kiss already… what do you guys think? Btw love, love LOVE the reviews thank you so much for following this story and reviewing cause it make my day! So thanks to all and peace out!**_

_**Xxx Iza**_


	6. that sounds good to me

_**A/N: the long awaited chaper…. Will they kiss or not? See for yourself….**_

* * *

Kurt stood close by Blaine, their chests almost touching at the proximity. Their breath mingled between their soft lips as they stared at one and other. Blaine leaned in a tad closer, not quite touching his teacher's lips. He almost knew what Kurt tasted like, he almost closed the distance and then…..

**BAM!**

The door flew open and a furious Rachel stormed in with Finn hot on her trail.

"Look Rachel I'm sorry I… what can I do to make it up to you?" Finn asked desperately.

Kurt and Blaine had put a reasonable distance between them even though the bickering couple hadn't noticed them yet.

"Oh Finn, you're so frustrating sometimes! Why do you always blurt out embarrassing things when you're nervous? Do you know how long my dads talked to me after that?" the girl screamed at an annoying pitch.

Blaine stood by with a bored look painted on his face. He had seen this too many times to really be bothered. Kurt watched the couple with a bit more interest. What? He loved a good display of drama, sue him!

"I know what you mean he's such a blabbermouth you wouldn't want to know what I had to go through because of this fella!" the pale man commented.

Both Finn and Rachel's heads shot up when they heard the other voice. They looked at the two others in the room and the small girl's cheeks turned lightly red. Finn sported a big grin once he recognized his best friend and brother. "Hey bro, Blaine."

Rachel stood by with confusion visible on her face. Well she knew Blaine but why did Finn say "Bro" to the new, and beautiful, teacher? "Finn!" she hissed. "Don't call a teacher bro!"

Kurt got a grin of his own and walked towards the lanky teen. He put a hand on his shoulder, which was placed inhumanly high, and began talking. "He can call me "bro" as long as the bell hasn't rang yet then I'm his brother, after that I'm your teacher, Finn. Remember that." Kurt patted his brother on the shoulder and smiled at the girl.

The small brunette got a look of realization on her face and began to babble. "Oh, so you're Kurt! Finn has told me a lot about you and how cool you are but he didn't mention you were the new teacher around here." She glared at her boyfriend while talking. "But I think Blaine had mentioned you the most the past couple of days. Really he can't shut up while lunch and all he ever talks about is you. It's like with Ryan all over again. Ryan was his…"

"Nothing." Blaine interrupted. "Ryan was nothing and I would like it if you didn't bring him up Rach." The boy said stiffly. His eyes glared hard at the girl who shrunk away under his gaze.

Kurt noticed the behavior change here. He cleared his throat and spoke. "Why don't you and Finn work this out in here and Blaine and I will leave?" the young man suggested.

"That would be great Mr…" Rachel began.

"Hummel. But you can call me Kurt when no one is around." Kurt winked at her and left with Blaine.

Blaine wanted to walk to his locker but a hand on his shoulder stopped him from doing so. "Blaine, we need to talk I would like you to follow me to my classroom." The teacher said, all the younger boy could do was nod and follow.

Kurt closed the door once they were both in and sat on top of his desk. Blaine was eyeing the little details in the classroom like the cobwebs in the corner of the ceiling or the little pins on Kurt's desk. The older one sighed. "Blaine, talk to me what is going on? Where is that careless young man I met a couple of months ago?"

Blaine lifted his head and looked into the deep blue eyes. "He's still here." Muttered the boy.

"Well he's not right now. Look is get it, school is tough and being a teenager isn't any different but you have to push through this cause someday you'll be better than all the assholes who tried to keep you down, I'm not saying this as a teacher but as a friend because if I said thi teacher I should've used other language." The man said.

Blaine's eye stayed upon Kurt, focusing on his words and processing them… did Kurt really think that much of him? Blaine got a warm feeling inside and a smile spread across his face. "Th-thank you, Kurt. I… I euh really needed that." Blaine stuttered.

The curly boy walked out of the classroom even though he knew Kurt wasn't really done talking yet. The short one knew he would see him again later today, twice, in glee and in English. He tried to push those thoughts from his mind and focused on his lessons for the rest of the day until the bell rang for the fifth time that day. He had English now…

Blaine walked in without paying his teacher any attention at all and kept continuing this behavior through the entire lesson. He didn't really care what it was about either. Probably some book he had read a thousand times before.

"Blaine, would you care to tell us how many days the play of Romeo and Julia was divided in?" The teacher asked, his eyes burning into hazel ones.

Blaine sat up straight and answered coolly "Five days sir."

Kurt was actually impressed although he didn't know why, he'd known from the start that Blaine was a smart boy. "Correct, very well Blaine."

Kurt continued the lesson and let Blaine be for now. He knew they still had glee together. The day moved slowly until it was time for that notorious lesson, well it was notorious for Blaine and Kurt. The pale man cleaned up his classroom and walked to his former favorite classroom.

He walked in and saw fifteen kids in the room. He was surprised by the number because when he was in high school they had to blackmail others to compete with them. He walked to the front and eyes the noisy crowd. Kurt whistled and the teens stopped talking and turned to him.

"Hello there I'm your new glee teacher, some of you may know me from my English class and some don't. I'm Kurt Hummel, Mr. Hummel for you but don't call me Kurt here, now I only know a couple of you so why don't you all say your names first?" the teacher suggested.

The kids all told him their names and at the end he had: Quinn, Puck, Santana, Artie, Sam, Mercedes, Blaine, Finn, Rachel, Tina, Mike, Brittney, Sugar, Lauren and Sebastian.

"Ok very well then, I'll learn your names soon so what do you guys like normally do?" Kurt asked.

"God do you even know what you're doing? I bet you can't even sing a decent note." A boy with brown hair and green eyes said, Kurt thought his name was Sebastian and he already disliked the kid.

"Look I would appreciate it if you showed a little respect, I have a major in Music and English and I've been in this very glee club myself when I was your age and I bet I can outsing you every time." Kurt relied, his voice filled with authority.

"Phuh, why don't you show us. Or are you scared?" the boy continued.

"Not at all, hit it guys."

The band grinned, Kurt of course had seen this coming and prepared one hell of a song… remix, whatever it was amazing!

A sixties rock tune started and Kurt began to sing in his lower register, which he had perfect too in college.

_Everybody needs somebody  
everybody needs somebody to love_

_What we're gonna do right here is go back  
way back in time_

The man twirled around and started dancing like they used to. His lithe body swayed through the room and some kids were bobbing their heads along with the music.

_Gonna tell aunt Mary 'bout Uncle John  
he claims he has the blues but he has a lot of fun  
oh, baby, yeaheaheah, baby  
havin' me some fun tonight, yeaheah_

_Well, long tall Sally she's real sweet  
she's got everything Uncle John needs  
oh, baby, yeaheaheah, baby  
ooohooohooohooo, baby  
havin' me some fun tonight_

_Come on!_

he sang on a high pitch, the whole room was buzzing with excitement and everyone except Sebastian was dancing excitedly around the room. Even Blaine didn't seem to care now, he laughed loudly as he hoisted Tina in the air. The kids attempted to jive through the room which was very funny to see especially with Finn.

_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby,  
don't you know my love is true, ooooh!  
honey, honey, honey, honey, hon  
lover, lover, lover, love, oooh, my song_

_You keep knockin' but you can't come in  
you keep knockin' but you can't come in  
you keep knockin' but you can't come in  
come back tomorrow night and try it again_

_You said you love me and you can't come in  
you said you love me and you can't come in  
you said you love me and you can't come in  
come back tomorrow and try it again_

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and twirled him around, holding him close after. Blaine blushed as their chests were touching, hat radiated through both their bodies until Kurt spun him over to Santana.

_Come on, come on, clap your hands everybody_

_Come on, come on, clap your hand everybody  
come on, come on, clap your hands everybody  
go, rock, go, rock, go rock'n'roll_

_Gonna write a little letter, gonna mail it to me local D.J.  
it's a jumpin little record I want my jockey to play  
roll over, Beethoven, I gotta hear it again today_

_You know my temperature's risin', need-a some rhythm and blues  
my heart's beatin' a rhythm, singin' out rhythm and blues, oooh  
roll over Beethoven, tell Tchaikovsky the news_

Kurt and Blaine kept eye contact even though they were both dancing with other people. Sebastian still hadn't risen from his chair and didn't even look at the group who was dancing around. Kurt just kept singing and dancing.

_Alright everybody!_

_Wop-wop-wop, wop-wop-a-dada-dada  
Wop-wop-wop, wop-wop-a-dada-dada  
Wop-wop-wop, wop-wop-a-dada-dada  
Wop-wop-wop, wop-wop-a-dada-dada_

_Shout, shout, knock yourself out  
come on, yell, yell, loud and swell  
come on scream, scream, you know what I mean  
put another dime in the record machine_

_Hey, play another song like Runaround Sue  
let's do a dance that we all can do  
turn that jukebox up mighty loud  
let's livin' up this crazy crowd, come on_

_Shout, shout, knock yourself out  
come on, yell, yell, loud and swell  
come on scream, scream, you know what I mean  
put another dime in the record machine_

The kids twisted through the room, which again was very funny to see for Kurt. He knew this was a fun group, well the people who were actually up there with him. He looked really forward to teaching these kids. Blaine almost tripped while twisting and fell in a fit of giggles with Brittney who was beside him and she showed him the proper way.

_Wop-wop-wop, wop-wop-a-dada-dada  
Wop-wop-wop, wop-wop-a-dada-dada  
Wop-wop-wop, wop-wop-a-dada-dada  
Wop-wop-wop, wop-wop-a-dada-dada_

_What's your name?_

_Jive Bunny!  
come on!_

_Everybody, needs somebody  
everybody needs somebody to love  
sometimes I feel, I feel a little sad inside  
when my baby mistreats me, I never never have a place to hide_

_I need you, you, you!  
I need you, you, you!  
I need you, you, you!  
I need you!_

Kurt pointed to every kid on the floor and as last to Blaine who's eyes were darker. Some of the gel had come loose and he was panting heavily just like the others. The only ones who were doing ok were Mike, Brittney and Kurt.

The band stopped playing as well and Kurt received a huge applause from his pupils. The man blushed and bowed shyly for them.

"Shit Mr. H that was awesome, I didn't know you had some rock in that body!" Puck cheered.

"That was indeed very good Mr. Hummel, I think I'll like you as our Mr. Shue replacement." Rachel commented.

"Shut is Jewish hobbit, that was great Mr. H. is there anything you want to show us? Or just me but then you'd have to rent a hotel room or we could go to your place." Santana offered as she winked at Kurt.

"Don't you see he's not on your team San? I only hope he'll be able to recognize a real diva like me and doesn't give all the solos to Finn and Rachel." Mercedes said.

"We only get those solos because we're better than all of you." Rachel said.

"You know that aint true man hands. We're just as good as you if not even better and we all know Blainey over here can sing way better than frankenteen." Santana sneered.

"Hey! Stop it ok?!" Kurt screamed. "I don't want the first lesson to end in hopeless drama so everyone to your seat and I'll answer all your questions!"

Surprisingly, the kids obeyed and they sat down again. They still had a hint of red in their faces from the dancing. "So what do you want to know and don't start screaming again…"

"Ok, so will Diane Warren over there get all the solos again or what?" The Latina asked.

"No, she will not. I'm sorry Rachel but we're a group and there are also other people here who can sing." Kurt explained. "Next."

"Where did you learn how to sing like that?" Quinn asked.

"Well I got trained at my college in Chicago, but I've been in glee-club since I was fifteen."

"What team are you on?" Lauren abruptly asked.

The others looked at her in shock. "What, I just wanna know if I can get that hot piece of white chocolate over there or not." She pleaded.

"Guys, it's ok. I'm definitely gay. And even if I wasn't you couldn't get a piece of me since I'm your teacher." Kurt said.

"Hey Blaine nothing you would like to get down and dirty with?" shouted Santana through the room.

Blaine and Kurt flushed for a moment at that remark and ignored the girl. "Ok so now why don't you all sing happy birthday for me so I know what you can do.

After all kids had sang the same song Kurt had to admit Rachel was an impressive singer but Santana and Mercedes and even Tina at some points could match her, he had no doubts about the boys, Puck and Blaine were the best singers together with Artie who could rap too.

"Ok this will be all this lesson, you can pack up and go home if you want." Kurt said ten minutes before time.

Everyone left and only Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian were present in the room.

Sebastian walked towards the door but stopped briefly at Kurt to say: "Too bad I only dig real men, otherwise you'd be in heaven tonight." Whispered the boy before walking out.

Kurt shuddered at the image and shook it out of his head as he saw Blaine approaching. "Hey there." Blaine said with a smile.

"Hey."

"That euuh… was really good, I didn't pick you for the rock oldies kind of guy." The curly boy smiled.

"Yeah, something I grew up with. My dad has that record laying around it's That Sounds Good To Me from Jive Bunny, they're amazing. You should check them out if you liked it." Kurt said.

"I will, maybe you should set a date for us so we can listen to it together." Blaine remarked while flirting. He looked at Kurt through those thick eyelashes and Kurt could feel the blood flowing to his lower half.

He cleared his throat and nodded. "Yes that could be fun, Sondheim misses you." The teacher winked.

Blaine looked back up and smiled. "Well I miss Mr. sniffles too but some time with you could do no harm."

"Maybe not…" Kurt licked his lips at the prospect and found his voice again. "What about this weekend? You free?"

"Yeah sure, what day?" Blaine said eagerly.

"Saturday good? Then you can spend the whole day with _Sondheim_!"

"Yeah sure, I've got the address and _Mr. sniffles _will be overjoyed!" Blaine said, walking out.

Kurt sighed and slumped on the piano bench. What the hell had he gotten into?

* * *

_**A/N:** ok so new chapter wheee! No they didn't kiss because a lot of you thought it was too early and me too buuuut BIG NEWS_

_**BIG NEWS  
BIG NEWS  
BIG NEWS**_

_**I'm searching for a Beta, if you're interested you can put it in your review or PM me. I'm asking you guys first because you've been with me up until now and I'm so grateful for that so I hope someone wants to Beta this story.**_

_And for the rest the song was mentioned already but it's: that sounds good to me from Jive Bunny. I've got their records laying around…. Thanks dad….. but they're amazing really check them out and that's about it? Yeah now you'll have to wait a bit cause school started again for me and my teachers are out to drown me in homework! So I hope I can update too and keep reading!_

_**Btw. I had to type those lyrics cause I only found one site with them on and I couldn't copy *applauds herself* thank you!**_

_**Xxx Iza ;p**_


	7. i'm a kitty cat and i dance dance dance

_**A/N: new one up whoop whoop ok now read!**_

* * *

Kurt was sitting on his sofa, wringing his hands together as he waited for Blaine to arrive. He wasn't nervous or anything, of course not, why would he be? It was only his very attractive, sexy, sweet and GAY PUPIL! coming over for a play date…. With his cat… Blaine was such a puppy sometimes.

Talking about that cat, Sondheim was slipping over the wooden floor, his nails ticking against it. The little one was now chasing a ball with a little bell inside of it. Kurt observed his playful kitty as it walked into one of his dressers. The man giggled a little as Sondheim shook his head.

"You really need to watch out for that, little one." Kurt commented.

The gray ball of fur looked at his owner with wide eyes. He ran towards the couch and jumped onto Kurt's lap. The man laughed again and stroked his pet. "You are quite the active one, aren't you?" Sondheim cocked his head a little to the left and licked his little pink nose.

The bell rang and Kurt's nerves came back. He felt them rushing through his veins as he put the kitten down and walked towards the front door. He took a deep breath and plastered a smile on his face. He hadn't forgotten the time he and Blaine almost kissed. _Come on Kurt, pull yourself together, you've put up with him for__two months and with his handsome face without ravishing him, you can do it now too!_

He opened the door and was greeted by an excited Blaine. The young man smiled shyly at his teacher, but you could see the sparkle in his eyes. That sparkle made Kurt feel weak at the knees, why the hell did he feel this? He had never felt this before! They stood there awkwardly for a moment until Kurt finally spoke up.

"You… wanna come in?" he asked, moving away so Blaine could pass him.

The younger boy nodded and walked inside. He had been here before but then he was too busy containing a cat to really notice the furniture and such. He twirled… _cute!..._ and smiled widely at Kurt.

"You have a really nice apartment, Kurt." Blaine said with a big smile.

"Thank you." The teacher answered, blushing slightly. What the hell was wrong with him, if it were someone else he would have answered with something along the lines of: "Oh I know, I have great taste." Or something but not just thank you, geez.

Sondheim walked over to Blaine and pawed at his leg. The young man looked down and a goofy grin spread across his face. "Mr. Sniffles!" he squealed.

Kurt thought it was adorable, truly. Blaine picked up the kitten and babied it. Kurt walked towards the other man and petted the cat softly. "He missed you, you know." Kurt said. "He always looks at me with those big blue eyes, don't you Sondheim?"

"Yes you missed me, didn't you buddy?" Blaine cooed. "And maybe it's because his name is Mr. Sniffles and not Sondheim. You don't like that, do you Snif? No you don't. You like my name better, yes you do, yes you do!" Blaine said.

Kurt laughed and walked over to his couch where he plopped down. "Ugh, why the hell did I become a teacher? I forgot how much of a hell hole high school could be!" groaned the older one.

"Yeah don't tell me about it, I'm still in high school." Blaine scoffed.

Then it came crashing down on Kurt, it wasn't just Blaine, his friend and maybe crush who was in his home but also his student. Wasn't it a bit unethical? Kurt then recalled the moments when the New Directions infiltrated Mr. Schue's home and felt a little bit better at that. "Yes and I do not envy you, Blainers."

"Oh no, don't call me that! My dad and Brother call me that already, ugh!" the boy whined. He placed Sondheim Von Sniffleston on the floor and sat down on the other end of the couch.

"Aww, poor Blainey boo can't take a little teasing from little old me?" Kurt laughed. The curly haired boy glared at his teacher.

"And I finally thought with Cooper out of the house I wouldn't endure so much teasing anymore, guess I'm wrong." He sighed.

"Of course Blaineykins, I'll take over the task of Cooper. He's your brother right?"

"Yes, Cooper is my brother. I still have to endure dad when he's at home but papa calms him down most of the time and he's mostly working anyway." Blaine said, more to himself than anything but Kurt couldn't help but frown at that statement.

"Your… your parents are gay too?" he wondered.

Blaine looked at the other man, realizing what he just said. He shuffled a bit in his seat, trying to lose the uncomfortable feeling. "Eeuh, yeah I have two dads. Cooper's the biological son of my papa and I'm the biological son of my dad." The boy explained.

Kurt nodded and went on. "So what does your dad do? Since he's not at home much?"

Blaine gulped and scratched the back of his neck. "He euh, he has his own business and stuff and it's kind of large so yeah he on the move a lot for meetings and such, with his assistant, Pepper. She's really great though." Blaine said excitedly. "And my papa is a doctor, so he's home when I need him."

Kurt nodded once again, he wanted to know more about Blaine's family life but he felt how uncomfortable the boy was, talking about it. "So you didn't have any problems coming out?"

"No, well at school yes but I knew dad and papa wouldn't mind, so, yeah." Blaine smiled again. "But Cooper he's… well he's the epitome of straight." The younger chuckled a bit. "Really I can't keep count with how many girls he has been with and I don't think he can either."

"He seems like one hell of a guy." Kurt winked.

"He's… he's great. He helped me through a lot actually. Without him I would be in some private school in Westerville and I would, like, never see my dad and only see papa on the weekends." Blaine said.

"So where is he off to? You said he finally left the house?"

"Yeah he's in LA, pursuing his acting dreams. Dad wanted him to take over the firm, like he did from our grandfather but Cooper declined. I have to admit dad was kind of bummed about it, but I think maybe I would want to take over when I'm old enough. I mean, I would do it a lot better than Coop anyway." Blaine said.

"I bet you would. You want something to drink?" Kurt asked, standing up to walk to the fridge.

"Yeah sure, you have coke?"

"Jups, I'll get us some, it's diet though." Kurt said, walking towards the kitchen.

"No problem!" Yelled Blaine.

Sondheim jumped on the couch and nestled himself into Blaine's chest. Kurt came back and handed a can of coke to the younger man. "So what do you want to do, it seems like Sondheim has you already in his power and we wouldn't want to wake him up, so do you want to watch a movie?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah sure what do you got?" Blaine asked happily. The boy really didn't mind watching a movie with his teacher. It all felt so homey and Blaine was really excited about this, maybe they could become more after all.

"Euhm, Broadway shows, some action movies, romantic comedies, sappy ones you name it." Kurt said.

"Got any James Bond?" the younger asked.

Kurt grinned and walked over to the movie closet where he pulled out all the bond films ever made. Blaine's eyes went wide at the collection. "Wow…" muttered he, trying not to stir too much while the cat was sleeping on his chest.

"Yeah, I'm kind of a sucker for those movies." Kurt admitted.

Blaine laughed a bit at that confession. Never had he thought Kurt would like those movies. "Good thing, I love them too." The older winked while grabbing 'tomorrow never dies' from in-between the others.

"Ah, good choice young one." Blaine said ceremonially.

Kurt pretended to flip his hair back, making his bangs bounce a bit while saying: "I know my James Bond. And you do know I am older than you…"

Blaine laughed at the older one's antics and watched Kurt as he put the DVD in. they started the movie and watched Pierce Brosnan kicking the bad guy's ass. They both agreed that the guy was hot, come on! And they also thought he could do better when he played in Mamma Mia .

Sondheim was still fast asleep on Blaine's chest until a loud explosion scared the cat. He extended his nails, piercing Blaine's shirt and skin and scrambled off the tanned man. Blaine hissed and started rubbing his painful chest. "Ah shit!"

"Oh my god, Blaine! Are you ok?" Kurt asked while he scooted over to Blaine. He could see the tiny holes in Blaine's shirt from where Sondheim had clawed. The older hissed as he saw them, which made Blaine give him a look that said: 'No shit Sherlock…'

"I'm fine, it just stings." Blaine said.

"Take off your shirt, I'm gonna get something to clean the wounds." Kurt said, he hopped off the couch and retrieved a small bottle from the bathroom.

Blaine was still sitting in the same position as Kurt left, thinking: _'he wants me shirtless?' _the younger man was stunned by Kurt's words, what would his teacher do and say when he saw him like that? Wouldn't it be awkward? Or… would it lead to more? Blaine's head was filled with questions but his train of thoughts came to a halt when Kurt cleared his throat.

"Are you going to take that off or what?" Kurt asked sassily.

Blaine flushed a bit but grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled the fabric over his head. He laid the shirt next to him and brought his attention back to his teacher.

Kurt was mesmerized by the muscled chest, the dark hair on it and the way Blaine' skin looked so soft and touchable. He licked his lips and studied the red lines, breaking the light-brown canvas. He held out one of the cotton pads and poured some of the disinfectant on it.

His breathing hitched as his fingers came in contact with the indeed soft skin of Blaine's chest. Kurt cleaned the wounds trying not to look at Blaine's face too much. The teacher was hovering over his student, caressing him while tending to his wounds. Kurt studied the way Blaine's chest went up and down as he breathed.

Kurt swallowed thickly, he wiped over the red lines once more and laid the cotton pads he used on the coffee table. "I eeuh… all done." He said, not looking up at Blaine's face.

Blaine licked his dry lips and cupped Kurt's face in his hand, making the older man look at him. Blue eyes met hazel ones, a spark emitted and… nothing…

Blaine and Kurt were seated frozen, both unsure of what to do. Kurt's eyes darted to his student's lips, they looked so soft and ugh… Why did Blaine have to be his student? Blaine noticed, _'does… does Kurt want to kiss me?'_ wondered the young man.

Honestly, Blaine didn't care anymore he just wanted a taste of his teacher, just one kiss couldn't hurt, right? He leaned in closer towards the pale man and noted that Kurt didn't pull away. Blaine could feel his teacher's breath on his lips, he smelled so good too. The younger boy closed the distance between them and let their lips mold together as they kissed.

Kurt took a sharp intake of breath which Blaine saw as an opportunity to plunge his tongue into that delicious mouth. The curly man moaned at the taste of Kurt and brought his hands to the other's waist. Kurt relaxed into the kiss and twined his hands into the raven locks of his student.

They broke apart after a while and just stared at each other confused… what the hell should they do now?

* * *

_**A/N: **__they finally kissed! You guys happy? No? yes? Let me know in a review and stay tuned for the next chapter. Things are hard with school and such so please be patient with me I'm doing my best to update but damn my teachers! Ok so good day to you all I'm out!_

_Xxx Iza_


	8. daddies dear

_**A/N: heeeey people I hope you'll like this one! I am sure you all will :D and just a super big thank you to my Beta: saysomethingniceoriwillkilly ou :D thanks honey!**_

_**Ok something more about le me: I am going to participate with my school's open podium, so it's like a thing all the parents and teachers and pupils can come and watch and there are different acts from several students. Now me and two other friends are going to sing "Run with the wild horses" from Natacha Bedingfield. Good choice? No? yes? Let me know ;)**_

_**Now read and enjoy!**_

Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes, a flicker of fright was visible in those blue pools and Kurt pulled back. He sat on the couch, as far away from Blaine as possible with his fingers carding through his hair. The man kept shaking his head and muttering. "This can't be happening, this isn't possible…"

Blaine was curled up on the other side of the leather couch, he was actually scared. Would Kurt ever talk to him again? Finn as a friend? Would he be kicked out of Glee and out of AP English? What the fuck had he done?

Blaine licked his lips nervously, tasting his teacher on them. The boy can't say he didn't enjoy their kiss, it was different… he felt something new, something he couldn't quite place. He shifted in his spot and hissed as he grabbed his shirt. The red marks still stung. He pulled the fabric over his head and rubbed his sore chest. Who knew a cat could do so much damage?

Kurt hadn't moved an inch, his head was still hanging in the grip of his hands and he still couldn't believe this all was true. Blaine tensely shuffled over to Kurt. The younger boy laid a hand on Kurt's back.

The brown haired man's head shot up at the contact. He looked at Blaine with wild eyes filled with despair and regret. "I am so, so sorry Blaine. This shouldn't have happened, it was so out of line. I mean… I am your teacher, I should know better. I swear you are the only student I have ever kissed please, please don't go blabbing it around the school. I could lose my job and gosh, why was I so stupid?" the teacher ranted.

Kurt had shot up from his seat while talking and was pacing around the living room now. Sondheim had disappeared during all this. Blaine looked at the floor, he… he was hurt. Did it mean nothing to Kurt?

"You know it was actually me who kissed you Kurt, I wanted this. I want you." Blaine ran a hand through his messy curls and sighed. "I won't tell anyone and you can keep your job, geez. Did you really think that little of me?" Blaine spat out in hurt.

Kurt looked up at his student, a boy who was on the verge of tears and wore a mask of shattered feelings. "Blaine…" Kurt started but he was cut off by the younger one.

"You know what? Leave it Kurt! Just leave it! I didn't think this could work anyway, it was just a fantasy! Wasn't it? Too good to be true. Well thank you for clearing everything up, now I know what I mean to you, NOTHING!" Blaine shouted the last word and walked out of the apartment. The door closed with a loud bang and with that Blaine was gone.

Kurt looked at the door, what had he done? Did Blaine really have feelings for him? Could this ever work? What if… NO, KURT, NO. He couldn't let himself imagine what it would be like. He couldn't torture himself with images he knew would never come true. He couldn't do that to himself.

(^_^)

Blaine drove home in silence. The radio was quiet and he just soaked in the sound of the V8 engine. How could he ever have been that stupid? How could Kurt ever want HIM? He was a fucking child and nothing more. He wasn't what Kurt wanted.

The rage flickered inside him as he drove up to his parent's mansion. He didn't live to far from the Hummel's, the neighborhood was filled with big, expensive looking houses. He parked his car in the driveway and strutted towards the front door, the anger noticeable in his step.

He walked in and flung his keys on a dresser in the hall, he hung his jacket up and walked to the living room where he plopped down and let out a deep sigh. He brought his hands up to his head and groaned loudly.

Another man entered the room and looked at Blaine. "You are so much like your father sometimes, what happened Blaine?"

The curly haired man looked up and a tiny smile crept up his face. "Hey papa, just… nothing…"

"Blaine…" the older man started. "I know you better than that." The man walked over to his son and sat down. He rubbed soothing circles on Blaine's back and his son relaxed a bit.

"It's just… I… eeuh…" Blaine really didn't know how to say this. How do you tell your parent you are in love with one of your teachers and you kissed them? Yeah easier said than done, not?

"Oh… I see, you're in love." The older man smirked.

Blaine blushed and hid his face. "Now, now Blaine. Don't do that, we've been through it enough with Cooper so who is the lucky fella?" the doctor asked.

Blaine looked at his father and sighed. "He… his name is Kurt but, we can't be together."

His father looked confused and thought for a second. "Is he straight?"

"No, no he isn't."

"Then why can't you be together?"

"Look papa, he's a couple of years older than me and I bet he's not even into me anyway, so it's no use." Blaine shrugged.

The brown haired man let out a loud laugh and patted his son on the back. "Oh boy, you do know whose son you are, right? You got your looks from your dad so don't worry about that, he definitely is into you. Hell your dad and I thought we were straight and now look at us."

"I know but you two are different. I'm not like dad at all, people swoon when he just walks by. It's entertaining to see though." The younger laughed.

"Blaine… we are not different and it is entertaining but back to Kurt for a moment. How many years older is he?" the father asked.

"He's five years older and just finished college." Blaine responded.

Bruce looked at his son and replied: "That isn't that much older I mean me and your dad have a larger age gap." The man countered.

"Yeah but still, his job makes it kind of impossible…" Blaine said, he didn't really want to give it all away, but at the same time he felt a certain desire to tell his papa everything.

At that moment the front door swung open and a man, not that much taller than Blaine and with striking looks entered the living room. "Hello there, did you guys miss my enchanting presence?"

Blaine looked up at his dad and walked over to him. He hugged the older man close and greeted him with a: "Hey dad."

Bruce looked on from a distance and approached his husband after Blaine had lost his grasp on his father. The two men shared a sweet kiss. "Of course we missed you Tony, how could we not?"

"I know, it's hard to live without me." The darker man countered. He pecked Bruce on the lips once more and sat down on the love seat. "So what's going on here, I know it won't be much since I was gone… because I was gone, but still, enlighten me."

Blaine shook his head at his father's familiar antics and re-took his place on the couch. Bruce sat next to his son and grinned at the younger version of his husband. "Well, Blaine here has little butterflies in his tummy."

That caught Tony's attention, the man raised an eyebrow at his son and he got a devious smirk on his face. "Well, well, well… is my Blainers finally getting some action. It took you long enough boy. So tell me about him. How's the sex? And do you bottom or does he?"

Blaine sat there, stunned by the questions he received. He knew his dad but damn… "I eeuh… WHAT?!" the younger boy screeched.

"Ow, that is ear damage." Bruce commented.

"You heard me Blainey boo." Tony smirked. "Now give me answers."

"We… I… we're not even together!" Blaine said.

"That doesn't mean a thing, your papa and I…"

"Yeah lalalalalalala! I don't need to hear that. We haven't had sex or anything." The youngest said.

"Oh… that is disappointing, well, did you kiss?" Tony asked.

Blaine blushed and hid his face again. "I'll take that as a yes." The father said.

"What? Blaine you didn't tell me you two kissed! Is Kurt a good kisser or not?" Bruce now wore a similar smirk as his husband.

"Oh God." The curly haired boy muttered. "Yes he is a good kisser, can this be done now?" Blaine didn't wait for an answer and fled the room.

Bruce and Tony exchanged looks and the later joined his husband on the couch. Tony laid down with Bruce on top of him, the philanthropist had to admit he missed this. "So our little one is growing up…" Tony said.

"Yes, he is. Ugh I remember when we found out about Cooper's first girlfriend." Bruce giggled.

"Well yes, I think Blaine is really confused though. Do you know why?"

"He said he and Kurt couldn't be together due to the fact that Kurt is five years older and because of his job… I wonder what that means." The darker man stroked his husband's back lovingly while he listened and tried to come up with something wrong with that scenario, then it hit him…

"What if Kurt… is his teacher?"

Bruce shot up and looked Tony in the eye. He scrunched his eyebrows together as he thought about it. "That… that could be possible but they have already kissed. A teacher wouldn't kiss his student would he?"

"You know we men with the Stark gene are irresistible." Tony offered. "And by the way, what if Kurt shared Blaine's feelings?"

"I think that is an interesting theory Mr. Stark." Bruce offered.

"I think so too, Dr. Banner."

(^_^)

Blaine flew down on his bed once he saw the inviting softness. He groaned into his pillow, trying to get the pent up frustration out. Why the hell did he have to be so stupid? He was wondering the same thing for a couple of hours now.

The young man didn't move from his bed until his phone rang. Blaine answered without looking at the caller ID. "Hey, it's Blaine."

"Hey B, you wanna hang at your place with me and Finn? We could play some Halo or something." Puck asked.

The young boy sat up on his bed, running his hand through his wild curls. "Yeah, I can't. My dads are home you see, so…"

"So… what? Come on, it's just us, you've met Finn's parents hundreds of times. You haven't met mine but that's because they aren't really around ya know, so come on! Why can't we meet yours?" Puck sighed. The teen really wondered why he could never see Blaine's folks.

"Just because Puck. Why don't we play Halo at Finn's or at your place?"

"Because Burt and Carole are home with Kurt and he seems kind of stressed… well he's freaking out so that's a no and my dad has returned into the picture so I'm not home… ever… you're our last hope B." the badass teen answered.

Blaine didn't respond for a while. Was Kurt really freaking out because of him? Because they kissed?

"Blaine? You there?" Puck answered.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here." Blaine answered a bit dazed. His thoughts had wondered off towards his beautiful teacher once again.

"So what do you say?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah sure, sure." Blaine responded. Not quite knowing what he had gotten himself into.

"Ok, we'll be there in thirty." Puck answered and hung up.

The boy's eyes grew wide once he gathered what he had agreed to. You see, his parents aren't the most unknown people in existence. There was a reason why Blaine's name was Anderson and not Stark or Banner. How the hell would he get out of this mess?

The boy shot up from his place and darted down the stairs. He flew into the living room where his dads were still snuggling on the couch. "Dad, papa, huge trouble." He breathed.

Tony and Bruce sat up and looked at their son. "What's the matter now kid? Got an STD? Don't worry I know all about them." The darker male answered.

Bruce hit his husband lightly on the shoulder before watching his son again. He noticed Blaine's wild eyes and even more unruly hair. "What's the matter boy?"

"It's… I eeuh, kind of agreed to let some friends come over." The teen answered.

Tony and Bruce looked at each other, exchanging knowing looks. The two men rose from their seats and walked over towards their little boy. "Blaine, you knew this day would come. We can't be a secret forever." Bruce said softly.

"And by the way, I would be surprised if they didn't think you were even cooler with Iron Man and the Hulk as your fathers. I mean I am supermegafoxyawesomehot and your papa is ok too." Tony commented offhandedly.

"I'll remember that tonight…" Bruce said, looking at his husband.

"What?"

"I'll remember that I'm ok, Tony…"

"Come on, you know what I mean babe. It's a shame you know, I was just planning on bottoming but I guess if you're not interested…" the darker male said, giving his husband a coy look.

Banner swallowed thickly.

"Oh God, I don't need to know that dad, geez! And how the hell did this turn into a conversation about your sex lives, which I am not interested in!" Blaine said, trying to block the images out of his mind.

"What did you think, your old man only topped? Oh Blaine just wait and see dear boy."

"DAD!"

"What? It's perfectly human, Blaine. Did you know humans and dolphins are the only animals who have sex for pleasure? It's quite interesting to side note that there are also homosexual dolphins who have penetrative sex." Tony said.

"Are you seriously turning this into a biology lesson dad?" The youngest gave his father a deadpanned look at that.

"I am hurt Blaine! Wasn't it interesting baby?" he asked the doctor.

"Sure, but we didn't really need to know that honey."

"Is there someone who appreciates my stories?" Stark yelled.

"Sure, I am always here to listen, it's my job." Pepper said, walking in on the family.

"Ah, see. Someone who appreciates my company."

"I wouldn't go that far Tony. Hey Blaine, Bruce, how are you guys?" she said with a radiant smile.

"We have a situation here." Bruce said.

Blaine kept fidgeting with the hem of his T-shirt while he took in the scene. Oh god, this is like one of those housewife shows…

"What is it? Did Blaine walk in on you two?" the blond asked.

"No, first he invited friends over without really thinking and he's panicking because they don't know we're his parents." Banner said.

"Why didn't you think that through Blaine, if you wanted to keep it secret for a while longer you just could've done that." The woman said.

Tony interrupted them by saying: "He was probably thinking about his teacher, Kurt, who is apparently a great kisser."

The room fell silent at that. Blaine looked at his dad, flabbergasted by what he had just heard. How the fuck did they figure that out? Blaine knew his dads were geniuses and his dad had a dirty mind but… was it that obvious?

"How… I… I mean…" Stuttered Blaine.

"Did you really think I couldn't connect the dots, Blaine? You said he was five years older, just out of college, and you couldn't be together due to his job… that only leaves teacher, son." Tony told he boy.

Blaine didn't look anyone in the eye, embarrassed about what they had just discovered. Tony walked over and laid a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "It's ok son, you're seventeen. You're practically an adult, you are beyond your age in certain aspects of life, Blaine. And we would all be happy for you if it worked out and it wouldn't be the first time a Stark man would fall for an older man." He winked at his son and continued. "If you want we three could clear out before your friends arrive and they wouldn't even notice… just don't let them see the iron man suits and you'll be fine. And don't let them in the living room… or the hall or every room where we have pictures."

"Dad, that's kind of a tall order seeing as papa is obsessed with family pictures." Blaine said.

"What? I can't help but like seeing my husband and sons on a picture." The other man defended.

"Yeah we know papa." Blaine grinned at his father.

The trio was shaken out of their trance as a knock sounded on the door. Apparently they had lost track of time during their whole discussion. Blaine's eyes grew as wide as saucers… No, this couldn't be happening!

"Well I guess it's too late to disappear now…" Tony remarked.

"Ya think?" Banner said skeptically.

"Yes honey, I do think Blaine's friends are here so it's too late for us to vanish." The darker man said.

(^_^)

_Meanwhile at the Hummel home_

"Dad, what should I do? I mean, come on why did I kiss him back? Why was I so stupid? I should've seen it coming and I did see it coming, so why didn't I stop him? Why did I let him kiss me? I mean yes, he is gorgeous and all and really sexy and mature for his age, but he's still a kid. Why does he have to have a crush on me? And why the hell am I starting to fall in love with him as well? I mean, he isn't in love with me, it's just a crush, it's normal and he probably hasn't met many gay men here in Lima so I understand and all, but why me? I mean I am not that attractive and such. Why not manly guys like Puck, or Sam or something? It would be so much easier for both of us!" Kurt ranted.

Burt was seated on the couch, watching his son pace around the room as he messed up his hair. The father had an amused look on his face. Of course he had noticed the two boys over the summer. No matter how well Kurt could hide it, Burt would always see through his façades.

The elder man sat there with a knowing grin on his face. Kurt got a glimpse of his father's face and turned to look at him. His face was red with frustration, his lips swollen from biting them and his hair wild. "What the hell dad! Why are you grinning like that, this is a matter of life and death!" screeched the young man.

"Kurt calm down ok." Burt said. "You haven't even told me properly what this is all about but of what I can gather… you kissed Blaine, or Blaine kissed you…."

"How… how did you know it was Blaine?"

"Buddy, it wasn't that hard. He's one of the only gay boys here and you two have been ogling each other for months and don't even try to deny it! Look I'm not going to say I support your relationship with him but… if you two want to be together maybe you should take a risk. I've seen you look at that boy, Kurt. I know you feel something that you have never felt before. You weren't like this with your other boyfriends."

Burt stood up and walked towards his son. "Look kid, just follow your heart because this thing with Blaine might be the real deal. You look so much like your mother, Kurt. You know she used to look the same way at me, the way you look at Blaine kiddo, it's special."

Kurt stood still, his thoughts were short-circuiting . Did… did his father just say all that? Did his father mean all that? Kurt was shaking…. Was this with Blaine the real deal? Were they really capable of falling so deeply in love with each other?

(^_^)

Blaine opened the door to see Finn and Puck standing there. Their eyes were filled with anticipation. "Come on dude, let us in!" grinned Puck.

"Come on Blaine, we wanna play Halo!" Finn agreed.

Blaine gulped audibly, he ran a hand through his gel-free hair. "Su-Sure…." He moved out of the way and the two other boys walked in.

Tony, Bruce and Pepper were still standing in the hall as Finn and Puck entered.

Puck was the first to notice the three adults. "Holy! Oh my god! Blaine do you know who's standing in your hall? Finn, man look!" Puck said loudly.

Finn turned around and his jaw hit the floor as he saw the trio. "Oh my god!"

_**A/N: haha this is it I've spoiled you guys! 3500 words! Ugh so I kind of lost inspiration if you guys want anything to happen say it in a review!**_

_**Guys keep reviewing if you want me to update faster it's like crack to me! **_

_**Xxx Iza**_


	9. mom?

Tony, Bruce and Pepper were still standing in the hall as Finn and Puck entered.

Puck was the first to notice the three adults. "Holy! Oh my god! Blaine, do you know who's standing in your hall? Finn, man look!" Puck said loudly.

Finn turned around and his jaw hit the floor as he saw the trio. "Oh my god!"

The two boys stood there, flabbergasted by the presence of their heroes. Blaine stood behind them with a nervous look on his face. He didn't know exactly how to do this, he should've called Cooper. His brother had been through the same thing before.

Tony walked over to the duo and smiled widely. "Hello boys, I'm Tony Stark, Blaine's dad and this is my husband, Bruce Banner, Blaine's papa." The man said, pulling his significant other to his side.

"B-Blaine's… parents are… iron man… and the hulk?" Puck questioned slowly. "Holy shit, this is amazing! Dude, why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Yeah man, I mean wow. You know who they are, right?" Finn asked stupidly.

"Finn, they are my parents of course I know who they are!" the boy shouted. "Ok guys, chill ok. I… I don't want this to change anything." He finished with a small voice.

Bruce walked over to his son and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Look boys," he said, facing Finn and Puck. "I know Tony and I are famous but Blaine is still the same person. He was scared you guys would treat him differently once you found out about us."

Puck and Finn looked at their best friend with soft eyes. They didn't know much about his family, just that he had a brother who was quite a few years older than him, but furthermore nothing. The mohawked teenager stepped forward and hugged Blaine close. "Hey man, don't worry, ok? We aren't going anywhere and me and frankenteen won't say anything at school."

"Yeah, I mean you're our Best friend, Blaine. We wouldn't do that to you." Finn added.

Blaine's gaze left the floor and he looked at the duo. "Thanks guys." He said with a smile.

"No problem bro. Now there won't be like a possibility to like see the iron man costume or…" Puck trailed off.

(^_^)

Kurt was perched on the couch in his father's house. The talk they just had would change everything, it would make or break his life… but was he willing to risk it? Was he willing to throw everything away… for a chance on true love? Would he find it with Blaine, his student, the boy who had made him feel more alive than ever? Would this be the real deal?

Kurt sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He stood up and walked to the front door, he shrugged his coat on and grabbed his car keys. He needed to go there…

(^_^)

Blaine and his friends were now all seated in the living room shouting things at each other while they were playing the latest version of Halo or some other first person shooter game. The two dads were looking at their son from a distance, they had never seen him around friends. It felt good to see their boy so happy.

Cooper had never had any problems making friends, he was a straight, handsome, charming boy who could wind anyone around his finger and he did. That boy was quite the player too but they knew he would always land on his feet, that was Cooper.

Blaine, he was different, he was their little boy. He was the youngest and has had the most horrible experiences someone could go through. He didn't have tons of friends like Cooper, he didn't always land on his feet. His soul was crushed. Even up until this moment you could see he wasn't the same soul as that little baby they held in their hands seventeen years ago.

Bruce took a step towards his husband and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist. "It's good seeing him like this." Whispered the man.

Tony grunted as an agreement and spoke. "It is, we haven't seen him like this since Ryan."

"True, but don't tell him that."

(^_ ^)

Kurt drove up the familiar road, the trees were as green as he remembered and the grass luscious. He took a deep breath and got out of his car. He closed the door and walked through the dark, painted gates.

He hadn't been here in a while, with all the work he had this summer and before that he was in Chicago. Yet he knew the path like the back of his hand, he got a lot of comfort here when he was in high school. He would come here after a bad day and just talk to her and every time again he knew she cared about what he had to say.

He walked down the path and stopped at the familiar grayness he had imprinted in his mind. "Hey mom."

(^_^)

Blaine handed the controller to Finn and got up from the couch. "I'm gonna get something to drink, do you guys want anything?"

Puck nor Finn glanced away from the screen but they both answered "Coke." Blaine chuckled at his friends and walked towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed the bottle of coke. He put it down on the counter and fished out some glasses from the cabinet which he filled right after.

"Hey." Tony said as he walked in.

"Hey dad." The boy answered.

"So you seem to be enjoying yourself."

"I am. Puck and Finn are great, they may not be the sharpest knives in the drawer but they're good guys and fun to be around." Blaine answered.

Tony made a humming sound at the back of his throat and moved over to his son. He enveloped Blaine in a tight hug, which startled the boy a bit. "Dad…."

"I know, you're just… you're so happy now." Tony said.

Blaine smiled at his father and gave the man another hug. "I know dad, I know." He gave the elder an understanding look and put the bottle back in the fridge. "You know if papa lets you we could kick there asses in a duo game."

"Deal!"

(^_^)

Kurt laid white lilies on the top of her grave. He sat down on the damp grass, feeling the wetness soaking into his tight jeans but he didn't care, he was with her.

"I… I'm scared mom, I miss you so much." A single tear ran down his face as he traced the edge of the tombstone with his fingers. "I just don't know what to do anymore."

He got out a little toy car from his pocket. He smiled a little at the memories this little object contained. "You know, I was really unhappy when you got me a car set for my third birthday but it actually was the best thing you got me when I look back. What would I have done with that pair of sensible heels anyway?" He let out a breathy laugh and continued. "I still remember how you, dad and me used to play with them. Every time one was broken dad would fix them as the doctor and you'd be the car nurse." Kurt shook his head at the silly memory.

"It was one of the happiest moments of my life mom, why can't it be that simple now too? Why can't dad just fix things while you help him? Why do I feel all these things without wanting to feel them? Why is my life such a mess mom?" he questioned.

He toyed with the little car for a bit while he recalled other things from his childhood. "You know I… I kinda met someone." He smiled a little at that. "He's the reason I'm here actually, he just makes me so confused and I know we can't be together but I just… I really want to be with him mom."

Kurt gulped and continued. "You see I'm a teacher now, just like you were." He laughed a little at that. "Apparently dad is right, we are alike. But he's one of my students. He's a senior at McKinley and he's just so gorgeous mom, he has this amazing head of curls and a really strong jawline and don't even get me started on his eyes, they're like a mix of green, gold and brown. They're so beautiful, mom. " he sighed again after ranting like a teenage girl. "I'm just like one of my students with a crush." He said.

"He's different mom, he's… he's the oxygen to my lungs, or so it feels. I don't know mom. I'm… I think maybe I can fall in love with him, but we can't try… can we?"

He sat there for a couple of hours mulling over everything in his head. Eventually he came to a decision, he knew what he had to do.

(^_^)

Puck and Finn took up the Starks' challenge. Blaine and Tony sat next to each other, their eyes focused on the screen and very similar looks painted on their faces. Puck and Finn's fingers were moving fast over the buttons of the controller.

Bruce looked at the four boys, yes Tony could still be a little kid at some times, and smiled. It had been a while since he saw two people he loved, very much like they used to be. Tony would do this all the time when Blaine was younger and teach him how to go perfectly through a corner on a race game or how to figure out how to finish levels at crash bandicoot. The brown-haired man sometimes wished he had his three boys at home with him all the time and just make Blaine and Cooper little kids again but that wasn't the reality, the reality was that his babies were growing up and next year he would have an empty house, no Cooper, no Blaine…

Pepper walked up behind him, clearly she had finished in Tony's office. "You know, you're not gonna be alone next year, Bruce."

He turned around to look at the woman with a curious expression on his face. "Oh don't give me that look and the reason for my mind-reading is female intuition, honey. And I know you're not gonna be alone next year because Tony loves you way too much for that."

"What do you mean? He has to work. I can't keep him from Stark Industries." The man countered.

"Bruce, you are the only person he has been faithful to, always. He loves you very much my dear. Remember he is Tony Stark, playboy extraordinaire, but he left that all behind for you. Only you, Bruce so don't worry. Isn't Blaine planning on going to college in New York? We have a branch there, the main offices are there and Tony could work from there and don't worry about breaking Harlem, we'll make sure you won't." the woman said patting him on the shoulder. "Now I'm gonna go because Philip is waiting for me to have dinner with him and Casey so be good." She kissed his cheek and left through the front door.

Maybe everything will turn out to be just fine after all.

(^_^)

The boys left when it began to get late and Blaine and Tony waved them off in the driveway while Bruce was laying the last hand on dinner.

"I like your friends, Blainers, they're nice."

"Dad…"

"I know Blainey boo, you just love your nicknames. Come on, I'm famished and your papa knows how to cook!" the older man said, rushing up the few steps and entering the house again.

Blaine shook his head and followed more calmly, this turned to be an ok day after all.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ aha, new chapter be happy I know it's kinda short but I have a writer's block so I hope you still like it! this wasn't that important just the relationship with Kurt and his mom which you'll get to know more about! Jeej?! _

_**So review and keep reading thanks, Iza xxx**_


	10. lover lover?

_**A/N: new one haha see what I've got in store for you guys! **_

_**Btw don't own anything! Maybe I'll own someone in this story in the future! Still hoping it will be Darren Criss! Man that guy is hot but I wouldn't like be all possessive and own him but I think it's nice he's with Mia! Ok done rambling go read!**_

* * *

Monday came and Blaine was more determined than ever. He needed Kurt to give them a change, he needed Kurt in his life, his love life. The young man parked his car swiftly and got out. Blaine strutted towards the entrance of the school and went straight to his locker.

"Hey man!" heard the boy as he got out his Physics book. Blaine looked to the source of the sound and saw Puck standing next to him. "So how are ya?"

"Fine, fine…" Muttered Blaine. He would've given a more elaborate response if only Kurt didn't walk through the hall at that moment.

Blaine couldn't tear his eyes away from the lean man, dressed in fabulous attire which showed his body off. The curly boy's mouth began to water slightly as he kept watching his teacher. Puck seemed to catch onto Blaine though. He and Santana had a gift for noticing attraction between two or multiple people.

"Yo, dude. No way!" he snickered while he bumped Blaine's arm. Blaine was shook out of his trance and looked confused at his friend.

"What's the matter?" asked the shorter one.

"Man, you were totally checking out Kurt! You know you can't do him cause he's a teacher, but that's never stopped me before." The elder said.

Puck was a few years older than Blaine and Finn, the guy had to do two of his years over here at McKinley, so the boy was nearing twenty. "I was not!"

"You know Blaine, no use in trying to hide it from me. You can try with anyone else, but I know you man! I know what that look means." The elder teased.

"Yes I like him, period, nothing I can do about it." Blaine sighed. He thought Puck didn't have to know about his later plans, that was his own business. Blaine pushed the required books into his satchel and slammed the locker close. "I'm off to class."

"Wait up, we have English together… remember. Now you can stare a whole hour at Kurt's fine man-butt." Puck winked at his friend while he saw the younger becoming red.

"I did not stare at his ass!" hissed Blaine.

"You did! I can't blame you though, it's a fine piece of ass that Hummel."

"Sometimes I really question your sexuality, Puck."

"Well doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you, I can just appreciate a nice ass when I see one. And by the way, I think you have a shot. Teacher was eyeing you as well when he walked down." Puck left Blaine flabbergasted at this piece of information and walked into the classroom.

Blaine stood still in the door-opening , with his mouth agape. Was Kurt really checking him out earlier? He hoped so, that was proof he maybe had a chance! A smile grew on the boy's face before he actually entered and took his regular spot.

Blaine didn't pay attention the whole hour and now it was not just because he stared at Kurt's ass all the time although he did waste a few minutes on that. No, he had to come up with a plan. Maybe he could sing something to him later today in Glee…

The boy ran song after song in his head while debating which one was better suited for this occasion. It had to mean something, it had to hit Kurt right in the heart if he wanted a chance with him. He needed something that could convince the older man to at least try, to take a chance on him…

Blaine immediately got the perfect song stuck in his head. The youngster knew what to sing to his teacher, but maybe he shouldn't do it in front of everyone… he debated it over. Blaine pictured both scenarios and decided to somehow get Kurt alone.

Puck saw his friend thinking very hard from his place next to Blaine, what was he up to? He wanted to know. Hopefully Blaine was planning on how to screw Kurt the best but that was just Puck's opinion. He thought it was kind of weird since Kurt is Finn's stepbrother but he wanted Blaine to be happy after all the Ryan shit he went through. Blaine needed a good guy like Kurt.

The bell rang and Blaine was shaken out of thoughts as Puck pushed his shoulder a little. "What the hell man?" the curly one asked.

"It's time for our next period and by the way I know you're up to something. You better tell me at lunch, lover boy." The badass said before walking off.

Blaine knew he was going to have to spill the beans to Puck but somehow that didn't matter that much since he knew Puck had already slept with several teachers and he wouldn't rat Blaine out if someone asked. Blaine sighed and got up.

He walked to the door of the now almost empty classroom, it was only Blaine and Kurt in that room now. The younger one watched as his teacher was cleaning off the blackboard, getting the room ready for the new load of pupils to arrive.

Blaine walked past Kurt and whispered. "I have a surprise for you later today." Into his ear.

Kurt turned around just in time to see his student walk out the door. He stood by the blackboard, not moving a limb due to what he had just heard. What did Blaine mean by that? He ran the words through his mind several times but couldn't quite make them up. He just had to wait and see.

(^_^)

Blaine walked into the cafeteria but he couldn't even move a single foot before he was dragged off by Puck. The taller one dragged Blaine outside and then finally released him. Blaine didn't really put up that much of a fight since he knew who it was.

"Geez man!" the shorter said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry dude, didn't notice but come on, tell the Puckster what you're up to, I wanna help!" the elder said eagerly. Blaine saw the twinkle in his friend's eyes and knew there was nothing stopping Puck from going all Don Corleone on his ass if he didn't tell him now.

"Ok, ok calm your tits." Blaine began. "I… I want Kurt to go out with me, or at least give me a chance so I thought of singing him a song."

"Yeah sounds good, which one?" Puck asked. He was visibly calmer now Blaine had started speaking but you could still see the giddiness behind his cool façade.

"I was thinking of being really out there and do…" Blaine told him the rest of the plan and Puck just grew more excited with every word Blaine uttered.

"Dude! I'm so in and why don't you just do it in front of everybody? I mean getting Kurt alone would be kind of like a tall order and especially today, it's Monday teachers hate that day too. Hell everyone hates that day!"

"You're right but won't they like all figure it out?" Blaine asked, scared by what the consequences would be.

"No man, those are a bunch of bozo's! I mean Santana will know but that's not a problem." Puck offered. Blaine gave his friend a curious look after which he continued. "I know she's blowing Peterson to pass Physics so she won't spill, relax dude I've got your back!"

"Wow, ok I didn't need to know that. Now I'll never attend Physics class the same way again." The younger boy faked a shiver.

Puck laughed and flung an arm around his shoulder. "You have Meyers for Physics!"

"Even worse!"

(^_^)

Glee had finally arrived and the students came trickling in as Kurt sat by the piano talking things over with Brad, the pianist. Kurt didn't know how but the guy just always seemed to be there, or anywhere you needed him. It was weird but he was grateful for Brad, his knowledge about the piano only went so far.

Everyone was seated on a red, uncomfortable chair except… where were Blaine and Puck? Kurt looked over everyone again but still no Blaine or Puck…' Weird' he thought.

A loud noise came from the hallway as Blaine and Puck ran into the room. The burliest one was carrying a boom box on top of his right shoulder as they sang along with the familiar tune.

_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me_

Puck sang the male part as Blaine got lead, they were both dressed like they came right out of the seventies. Pants with elephant pipes and dress shirts which stood way too far open, so you could see half of their chests, not that anyone was complaining. Puck set the boom box down and he and Blaine began to goof off on the beat of the music.

_If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try  
_

The whole group was laughing their asses off at their friends. Blaine knew this was very comical but it also held a certain message and he had to make sure it was delivered.

_Take a chance on me  
(That's all I ask of you honey)  
Take a chance on me  
_

Blaine turned around at that part and looked Kurt right in the eye, so the man knew this song was for him, so he knew this was more than just amusement.

_We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together  
Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better  
'Cos you know I've got  
So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you  
It's magic  
You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair  
But I think you know  
That I can't let go_

If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try

Blaine had sang all of this to Kurt so now he turned back to his friends, not wanting to raise the suspicion too much. He skipped in between the chairs, flirting with the girls he passed and smiling goofily. Kurt watched this whole show with a huge grin on his face.

Take a chance on me  
(Come on, give me a break will you?)  
Take a chance on me

Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get you  
You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry, I ain't gonna let you  
Let me tell you now  
My love is strong enough to last when things are rough  
It's magic  
You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind  
No I can't let go  
'Cos I love you so

Blaine bowed dramatically at the last phrase but turned back to Kurt as Puck was entertaining the rest of their friends. Blaine saw the look in his teacher's eyes and knew he had succeeded in transferring his message.

If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see  
Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me  
(Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)

Blaine and Puck sang their hearts out at the last part of the song displaying even more show than before. The whole group was now on their feet, being all hyper and fun, even Kurt joined in with the kids. He was twirling Tina around when suddenly Blaine interrupted and on his turn twirled Kurt around. Blaine however didn't let go and held Kurt close for the remainder of the song.

_Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see  
Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me  
(Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)_

Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa ba-ba  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me

The song came to an end and Blaine released his teacher from his grip. Both men looked a bit giddy at what they had just experienced. Neither of them had known they would feel like this. They looked at each other while catching their breaths, their eyes were locked and a smile painted on their faces.

"WHOOO!" shouted the whole class and everyone clapped. This brought the couple back to earth and they split up once again.

Kurt went to the front of his classroom and took the word. "Ok guys, AMAZING! Hah, I didn't know you two, and certainly Noah, could pull off ABBA!" the teacher said with a happy voice. "Now I was going to give you guys a lame subject for this week but why don't we all just go back to the seventies since Blaine and Noah already set such a good example."

A sound of groans filled the classroom as Kurt saw some of his students' faces turn into an angry expression.

"Now come on! Not all seventies music is bad! It doesn't have to be disco people just seventies, so from 1971 until 1980 you can pick a song which came out during that time span and maybe we can work up from there and do the eighties next week and nineties the following and so on until we get to this era." Kurt explained.

The room seemed to relax a bit more and some of the kids even looked excited at this point. "Now…" the bell rang just as he began his sentence and the kids were gone faster than you could say 'Hogwarts'.

The teacher sighed and turned to clean off the blackboard. A throat was cleared behind him and Blaine stood there, last once again. "Yes Blaine?" the older man asked.

"I… I… nothing just… leave it." the boy looked depressed, didn't Kurt get the song? Like at all? Blaine thought he was pretty obvious. The curly haired boy wanted to walk out of the room until Kurt called him back. "Yes." He said while looking at his teacher.

"Come here Blaine." Kurt smiled. That was the last bell of the school day and all the pupils had probably fled the scene by now.

Blaine walked over towards Kurt and came to a halt about a feet away from the other man. "What is it?" he asked.

"Look, I know what you meant by the song and… Blaine…" Kurt couldn't get the words over his lips.

Blaine stood in front of him, his face wrenched into a heartbroken expression once again. Kurt was done hurting this boy, and also hurting himself. This time he had to follow his heart. "I'm… I'm willing to take a chance on you, Blaine."

The student looked up at this. "You… you will?" he asked. Blaine couldn't believe his ears right now. Was Kurt fucking with him or what? Well he wished he was but still.

"I want to try whatever this is Blaine, I'm done hurting myself… hurting you." Kurt took a step forward and brought his lips to Blaine's. They kissed intensely for a few minutes before breaking apart. They both had love struck smiles on their faces while they gazed into each other's eyes after they broke apart.

They were so caught up in each other that they didn't see the figure lurking behind the corner, the figure who had seen everything. The boy who was hiding sported a big grin on his face and walked away after that. He jumped a little in the air while fist pumping. "Hell yeah!" called Puck out while going to his bike.

* * *

_**A/N: no, no one except Puck knows up until this point… or does someone else do know in the new directions? Hmmm…. You'll have to wait I hope you like the way I brought them together and thank you to My Beta for everything! Thanks hun! ;) **_

_**Review and keep reading!**_

_**Xxx Iza**_


	11. new things

_**A/N: hey there so this will be fluffy as hell! Well not so much since I'm not very good at fluff, hence the little amount of it in my stories…. Ok so this is my try guys! Hope you like it and feel free to read my ramble about 'the break up' at the bottom of this chapter….**_

* * *

Blaine came home that day with a goofy smile on his face and a pip in his step. The youngster walked inside and flung his keys on the dresser while making a gracious twirl. He began to hum a tune and two-stepped to the kitchen where he grabbed something to drink and a bar of chocolate… one of his guilty pleasures.

"Hey there… Blaine?" Bruce asked as he, too, set foot in the room. It was weird for the man, seeing his son so happy and care-free. Normally Blaine would sit here at the counter, breaking his head on his homework, but today he wasn't. Blaine was humming and dancing.

"Hello, my dearest papa. My day was great! How was yours? You know, mine was simply splendid!" Blaine sang.

Bruce's eyebrows shot up even more, if that were to be possible, at his son's words. "Mine… mine was good…" he answered unsurely.

"Oh, don't worry honey. He probably got laid or something." Tony offered while plopping down on a barstool. The man wore a bright grin on his face while watching his son. He knew his kid, Blaine could be so much like him sometimes.

"Dad. I did not get laid…" deadpanned the curly one. "It was even better, magical even!" he gushed.

"Wait until you've put your dick there, Blainers. THAT's what I call magical."

"Tony, don't traumatize our son, and I am so glad I've found such a caring and sweet man like you… who just wants my body…" now Tony had to endure the icy look of his husband on top of the dreamy one Blaine wore.

"Oh god, you know I love you! And Blainey Boo here probably has some great news, so speak up, kid."

"I do, and I hope you guys will be happy for me!" Blaine said with an enthusiastic smile. "I… Kurt and I are together!" the young boy squealed in delight while he stomped his feet on the floor like an excited five-year old.

The two fathers looked at each other and nodded. They were happy for their son but he had to understand that it was going to be hard, very hard. Blaine didn't know what he was getting into and Bruce and Tony only wanted to protect him, so Bruce guided Blaine to a barstool and sat him down in the middle of him and his husband.

"Look Blaine, we're really happy for you buddy!" the man started.

Blaine's facial expression changed immediately and it became defensive and hard. The younger one had not seen this coming. How could they? His own parents, the ones who told him to give it a try are now going to say he can't date Kurt? "What is it?" he asked, with a voice as cold as ice.

"Nothing, look we just want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into. Ok?" Tony sighed and rubbed his forehead, not sure how to put this. He didn't want his son to feel like they didn't want him to be happy, because they did. It didn't even matter for the two men that Kurt was his teacher. Maybe it did change things but as long as Blaine is happy and they didn't get into trouble with others than it would be their business.

"We want you to know that this is not going to be easy, kiddo. You have to know that you won't be able to act like other couples. You won't be able to go on dates, you won't be able to be affectionate in public, you won't get any of that Blaine." Bruce said, gently coaxing Blaine into all of this.

"But, you know, having a secret relationship makes it more exciting and especially in the bedroom, so there's a good point!" the darker male tried to counter.

Blaine chuckled silently before looking at his fathers again. "I know all that, papa. I know it won't be the same. I am not the same anymore, papa. A change will do me good and I can only hope this change is Kurt. I hope Kurt is different." The youngest said. His voice was vulnerable and silent, almost like he was praying to something.

The pair understood and hugged their son. "Then we wish you the best, son." Bruce whispered in his ear.

The hug ended and Tony was about to walk to the living room when he called. "I do want to meet this Kurt!"

(^_^)

Kurt's door flung open as the man skipped into his apartment. Sondheim looked up from where he was previously sleeping and cocked his head to the side as he watched his master dance around the room. The kitten didn't do anything but just stare at the man.

Kurt noticed the little plush ball and picked it up from the couch. "Well hello there, mister. I had such a goodie day! Yes I did because Blaine is now my boyfriend!" the brown haired man started jumping up and down at that, still clasping the kitten in his hands.

Sondheim released its nails and started scratching Kurt's hand to break free. "Oh shush!" Kurt said, placing the cat back down.

(^_^)

The next day came and both Blaine and Kurt couldn't wait to get to school. They were both there a quarter before the first bell. Kurt walked to his classroom, humming 'take a change on me', and kept doing so as he set up for his first lesson.

"You know, you already did take your chance so no need in asking." Blaine commented as he saw and heard his teacher.

"Well, well, well Mr. Anderson so early and already at school? Due to what cause might that be?" Kurt said after calming himself from a mini heart attack. The pale man played coy with his student, which made said student smirk even more.

Blaine entered the room and sat on Kurt's desk. "Well, I have this amazing boyfriend and I wanted some time alone with him before the daily hassle started. I wonder what he might do if he knew no-one was around…" Blaine played along with Kurt's little act.

The teacher was amused by the younger boy and went to stand between his legs. "Well, I know what he should do… he should… hug you, enjoy the feeling of your body against his, and then when he fully imprinted that feeling into his memory for when he's lying in bed alone at night… then he should kiss you, because you have the sweetest lips that boyfriend has ever tasted. "

Blaine kept their eyes locked while Kurt spoke, the student's face came closer to the other's and he whispered… "Then why doesn't he do so?"

"Good question." Kurt replied, not pulling his head away. "But then again, who am I to judge!" he said, now fully free of Blaine's enchanting grasp. The boy didn't even touch him but when Kurt was so close to his boyfriend, he could feel Blaine all around him.

"Oh come on, Kurt!" whined the younger as he flopped off the desk.

Kurt let out a musical laugh and turned back to the curly haired boy. "Oh well, come here." He said.

Blaine crossed the space between them and let himself be enveloped into a strong hold. Blaine buried his nose into the crook of Kurt's neck, inhaling the sweet perfume that Kurt wore. Kurt's arms were strong around his small waist, it felt good, safe and warm. Blaine didn't know he could get all these feelings from a hug… he didn't experience that with Ryan… Blaine banned the thoughts of the other boy and let his mind fill with Kurt again.

The couple stood there for several minutes, Kurt memorizing every little dip in Blaine's body as his hands moved over the other's torso. The strong back and shoulders were something Kurt knew he had a weakness for but Blaine felt so good in his arms, no one had ever felt this good in his arms. He breathed in the scent of musk, gel, pine and something just pure Blaine.

He loosened his grip on the boy, still maintaining his hands on the other's hips. "What did I say I would do next?" the man asked thoughtfully.

"Well, I think you said something about sweet lips, my sweet lips…" the shorter one countered.

"Did I?" Kurt's gaze flickered to those sweet mandolins… "Well then I have to do as I promised." Kurt leaned in and molded their lips together. The kiss was dry but oh so sweet. They nipped at each other's lips as the couple's hands started roaming.

Blaine finally found the courage to swipe his tongue over the teacher's lips. Kurt gasped as he felt a wet sensation on his lips but opened them to let Blaine enter. Their tongues met and danced playfully in their mouths. Time passed and clearly they didn't notice because they only broke apart when someone cleared their throat behind them.

The couple broke apart and looked at each other with wide eyes. The only thought crossing both men's minds was 'oh shit'. They turned to look at the person who had caught them and gulped.

"You know you guys should be more careful, and I don't need to see Blainers here making out with his boyfriend right after breakfast." Puck said, laughing at the couple's faces.

"Holy shit, Puck! You scared the crap out of us man!" Blaine said, releasing the breath that he was holding.

Puck sat down at one of the desks and chuckled at Blaine's comment and Kurt's confused face.

"Blaine he…" began the teacher but he was soon overtaken by Noah.

"Chill, Kurt. I've known all along, why do you think I did 'take a chance on me' with Blainers over here." He pointed at his friend and continued. "I certainly don't feel the need to wear pants with wide pipes every once in a while but my man needed my help. I've known from the start, Kurt, and I won't rat you out. I like it that Blaine is finally happy. He deserves it more than anyone so you better watch out you don't hurt my boy or I will cut your balls off with a rusty spoon, you got that teach?" the man threatened.

Kurt gulped and nodded 'yes'.

"Good, now classes start in ten so we better be heading for our lockers and you need to set up." Puck said, standing up again. "Now come on twinkle toes, kiss your man goodbye."

Blaine shook his head at Puck's comment but did as the other said. He looked at Kurt and pecked him shortly before saying: "See you later." After that Blaine disappeared from the classroom.

Kurt stood still for a while, comprehending what was going on. He knew Puck wouldn't spill so that was a relief but he and Blaine needed to be more careful in the future. Kurt knew they had to make some rules about PDA and such. Not that they would be able to do anything but still, they needed rules.

He shook his head and started preparing for his lesson again. The whole room was set up just on time, the bell rang and his first load of students came in. Now it was only a matter of remembering his curriculum and not letting Blaine fill his mind too much.

(^_^)

Kurt's day started out as normal, well he did have more problems getting Blaine out of his head than usual. Blaine and his beautiful eyes, those sweet lips, that goofy, adorable attitude and… Kurt stopped his train of thoughts, because the more they went on, the more Kurt started to fantasize and those fantasies didn't stick to strolling on the beach hand in hand…

The young teacher entered the teacher's lounge and saw Will and Emma waving him over. The pale man sat down with his former teachers and now colleagues. "Hey."

"Hey Kurt, so how's McKinley going for you?" Emma asked nicely.

Kurt smiled at the petite woman and answered. "I found much more here than I had anticipated."

"Well we're glad for you. I just hope Glee isn't too hard on you Kurt, I kind of feel guilty just forcing you to do it." Will said, looking down at his lunchbox.

"Will, it's ok, I enjoy doing it. It's really great I get that chance too, you know." Kurt said.

Will looked up at his former student and smiled. "Then I'm glad I gave it to you."

Coach Beiste entered the lounge and sat down next to Kurt. "So what are we talking about?" she asked, starting to carve up her chicken.

(^_^)

It was the last period of the day, and no Glee, as well. Blaine entered his boyfriend's classroom and sat down at his regular desk. Puck came to sit next to him and winked at the smaller boy. Blaine just sighed and shook his head at his friend's antics.

"I hope you can manage to not just start sucking Kurt's face in this hour, otherwise it would be all kinds of awkward." The older one laughed.

Kurt looked up from his desk when he head Puck's laughter and his eyes met Blaine's. The couple exchanged a small smile and Kurt stood up. The class filled with more students and Kurt began his lesson. Today they had to write their own short story, set in Shakespeare's time period. A damsel in distress kind of story.

After laying out the rules for the writing task Kurt sat down behind his desk and started grading tests from his other classes. The man looked up once in a while to check if everyone was actually working. The pupils had to write it by hand so Kurt could check the spelling properly and so that he knew Words didn't just help them out.

Blaine was debating over several turns in his story while chewing on the tip of his pen. The young boy tried to make up the best story he could for Kurt to grade. He needed to make him proud. Blaine didn't know why he had this desire inside of him but he wanted Kurt to know he was worthy of him.

Kurt looked at his boyfriend as the young man was scribbling furiously on the piece of paper. The gel he wore was coming free due to the fact that Blaine was running his hand over and over through his hair while debating what word to choose or what to do with his characters.

Kurt kept watching the boy, studying him. He soaked in the boy as his eyes flickered over the paper, the way his hand tensed once he knew what to write. Blaine's other hand laid in his neck, kneading the soft skin between his fingers.

The older man's thoughts were taken over again and his jeans began to tighten the longer he thought of Blaine and his hands, his body, his everything. Kurt shook his head and looked back to the quiz he was grading.

Blaine rolled his neck just as Kurt looked up the next time. Their eyes met and Blaine noticed his teacher's eyes had darkened. He sent Kurt a curious look and the other man just trained his eyes on his work again.

Class let out and Blaine stayed behind after Puck said. "Good luck with that one, man!"

Blaine walked towards Kurt who was cleaning the blackboard and hugged the man from behind. Puck had closed the door after him so they didn't need to worry. Kurt smiled gently and turned around in Blaine's arms. "Hey there handsome." He said.

"Hey." Blaine answered. Their noses bumped together and they shared a sweet kiss. Kurt broke the kiss quickly, too quickly for Blaine's liking. The taller man went to sit on his desk and Blaine shot his a confused look.

"Blaine… we need to talk."

"No, no, no look Kurt what is it, I would do anything but don't break up with me already, I mean I know I'm this little kid and all but…" Kurt pressed his finger against Blaine's lips and the younger stopped in the middle of wanting to say something so now he looked like a blow-fish with a finger on his lips.

"Hush, Blaine I am not breaking up with you. Why would I do that? Look I just want to talk to you about some things. What happened this morning, it can't happen again. We can't afford that. This needs to be our… and Puck's secret if we ever want this to work. Ok?"

Blaine looked at his boyfriend and nodded dumbly. "Blaine please answer me."

"Yeah, yeah I know… it's just I should've known, my parents warned me that PDA wasn't going to be an option for us and that we'd have to keep our relationship behind closed doors and I'm ok with that, I just want you, Kurt." Blaine said.

Kurt replayed Blaine's words in his head and looked at the other weirdly. "You… your parents know? BLAINE HOW COULD YOU LET YOUR PARENTS KNOW ABOUT THIS? THEY'LL PROBABLY CONTACT THE SCHOOL AND I'LL GET FIRED!" Kurt screeched.

Blaine now realized what he said and laid a hand on Kurt' shoulder. The other man calmed down a bit and Blaine began talking again. "I did and they're fine with it. Kurt, they know what I've been through and they just want me to be happy. I've… I've been through some heavy things in my life, Kurt and… someday I'll tell you but now I just want to be us. Can we just be us for now?" the younger pleaded.

"We can be us, Blaine, always us." Kurt said, hugging Blaine close again.

* * *

_**A/N: tada! Ok so I hope this was sweet enough for you guys!**_

_**Now my ramble, feel free to skip this…. But what the actual fuck, why the hell would Blaine ever cheat on Kurt while he accused said Kurt of cheating on him earlier and Blaine was devastated by the mere thought of Kurt being with someone else and the fuck we have the box scene too, the first of many Blaine? Really cause you kind of screwed that one up literally! I am so mad at the writers and I wanna curl up in a ball and cry! I hate them for doing this but remember klainers! KLAINE IS ENDGAME!**_

_**So that was that, I hope you like this and review my lovelies! Thanks everyone for reviewing so far it warms my heart!**_

_**Xxx Iza**_


	12. honesty

_**A/N: new chapie, enjoy!**_

* * *

The rest of the week was uneventful for both men, they met up before school started and just sat down and talked for a while, of course some kisses were exchanged too, but they were always very cautious about what they were doing. Blaine knew that they wouldn't be able to be very affectionate with each other but that didn't keep the boy from missing… something.

Sometimes Blaine would encounter Kurt in the hallway and he just wanted to hug or kiss him but then the boy always remembered that he couldn't. Blaine shook that thought out of his head and walked to his locker. He didn't stop by Kurt's classroom this morning and he knew his boyfriend would probably find it odd, but Blaine didn't feel like seeing him right now.

He grabbed his books and headed for his first period, history. The young man walked through the hallways and felt a pang in his shoulder as one of the jocks slammed him against the lockers. This was a rare occasion since mostly Finn or Puck would walk with him. When one of those two was around, he didn't have to fear. It didn't, however, take the hate away from those bigots.

Sam saw it happening and ran up to Blaine. The blonde laid a hand on his friend's shoulder and asked if he was ok.

Blaine gave the other a calm smile and said. "I'm fine, it's nothing Sam. You should head to class." After that he just walked away again. His head was filled with thoughts about him and Kurt… them… us…

He entered the boring looking classroom and took his usual seat. A slim dark haired female came to sit next to him and started talking. "Hello there, Gelly McShortpants, how are you on this amazing day in hell?" the Latina asked.

Blaine looked up and an easy smile took over his worried face. "I'm fine Satan, how are you?"

Santana returned the smile and answered. "I'm fine Blainers, Britt and I are going to Cheddar Point this weekend so that should be fun now that we've finally fully came out." The girl got a dreamy look on her face as she thought of her girlfriend, what she didn't realize was that Blaine's heart started bleeding a little bit more at her words.

"That's great, San. So how did it go with your family?" he questioned.

The look on her face changed and set on a dark gaze. Her eyes were filled with anger and hurt, something had gone wrong. "Leave it hobbit." She snapped.

"I'm… I'm sorry, San." He tried but her only answer was a death-defying glare. He sighed and slumped in his chair. All he had to do now was keep his eyes open for fifty minutes and it would be ok.

The remainder of the day was the same as the whole week. Blaine would go to his lessons and try not to think of his English teacher too much and ignore the breathtaking man when he walked passed him.

Kurt did notice the behavior change with his boyfriend and he became more and more worried as the day progressed. The man had a free period now and he was chewing off the tip of his pen as he debated all the possible scenarios in his head. Didn't Blaine want him anymore? Was it dull to the boy? Was Kurt just too old?

The teacher didn't know and gave up his quest for an answer with a sigh. He would ask the boy himself after Glee. Kurt sat up straight again, he needed something to distract him from Blaine, gorgeous Blaine with his dark hair and hazel eyes…

Kurt had to admit that Blaine was the man he dreamed of when he was in high school, he wasn't too build but you could see his defined muscles, he had dark features and a strong jawline. Kurt however didn't think he would ever fall for someone that was smaller than him but somehow he liked that about Blaine, he liked it that he had a hobbit boyfriend.

Kurt smiled as he thought about Blaine, his Blaine. That amazing young man who had somehow felt the same way as Kurt and somehow got the teacher to turn on all his ethical beliefs and started a relationship with him. But that was the boy Kurt was starting to fall in love with.

He had to admit that things weren't as exciting as they should be in the beginning of a relationship, he couldn't deny the giddy feeling he got when he and Blaine kissed, but kisses happened rarely and they couldn't really act as a couple due to their environment.

The man knew this was bothering the younger one and he wanted to be able to do all those things with Blaine and he wanted the boy to feel as if he was the most precious thing in the world but he just couldn't without losing his job…

The bell rang and last period was finally there. Kurt made his way over to the Glee room and already saw some students of his sitting on the red chairs. He was pleased with such a vibrant group of young talent. He really liked this and who knows, maybe this could be a career for him?

All of them started to trickle in and soon the chairs were almost filled. The kids were talking amongst themselves and probably planning their weekend as they spoke. Kurt remembered when he was in high school, things were so easy back then. Yes, he was bullied heavily and all that, but he did have his amazing best friend to fall back on. Amelia had always been there for him no matter how hard it sometimes got and Kurt would be forever grateful for that girl.

"Ok, class this is the last day of the week and we still need a couple more performances, who wants to go first?"

Quinn stood up together with Santana and the two girls strutted to the front. "We'll go Mr. H."

A catchy tune started and the girls began to move across the room. They began to sing and their voices mingled together surprisingly well.

_Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time_  
_I feel alive and the world it's turning inside out Yeah!_  
_I'm floating around in ecstasy_  
_So don't stop me now don't stop me_  
_'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time_

_I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies_  
_Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity_  
_I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva_  
_I'm gonna go go go_  
_There's no stopping me_

_I'm burning through the skies Yeah!_  
_Two hundred degrees_  
_That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_  
_I'm trav'ling at the speed of light_  
_I wanna make a supersonic man of you_

They pointed to several people in the front and started dancing again. The duo moved around the classroom, sweeping everyone off their feet with their performance.

_Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time_  
_I'm having a ball don't stop me now_  
_If you wanna have a good time just give me a call_  
_Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time)_  
_Don't stop me now (Yes I'm having a good time)_  
_I don't want to stop at all_

_I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars_  
_On a collision course_  
_I am a satellite I'm out of control_  
_I am a sex machine ready to reload_  
_Like an atom bomb about to_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh explode_

_I'm burning through the skies Yeah!_  
_Two hundred degrees_  
_That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_  
_I'm trav'ling at the speed of light_  
_I wanna make a supersonic woman out of you_

They continued amazing the crowd, getting slightly tired from their active behavior but the girls pulled through until the last note.

_Don't stop me don't stop me don't stop me_  
_Hey hey hey!_  
_Don't stop me don't stop me_  
_Ooh ooh ooh (I like it)_  
_Don't stop me have a good time good time_  
_Don't stop me don't stop me_  
_Ooh ooh Alright_  
_I'm burning through the skies Yeah!_  
_Two hundred degrees_  
_That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_  
_I'm trav'ling at the speed of light_  
_I wanna make a supersonic woman of you_

_Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time_  
_I'm having a ball don't stop me now_  
_If you wanna have a good time_  
_Just give me a call_  
_Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time)_  
_Don't stop me now (Yes I'm having a good time)_  
_I don't wanna stop at all_

_La la la la laaaa_  
_La la la la_  
_La la laa laa laa laaa_  
_La la laa la la la la la laaa hey!..._

They finished, out of breath, panting while holding each other up. Satisfied smiles graced their faces as they looked at their classmates.

"That was amazing guys, not totally unexpected but you did well!" Kurt smiled brightly at his students and continued. "Anyone else who wants to sing something?"

Blaine looked his teacher in the eye, those blue-green ones that had captivated him from the first time he had laid eyes on the man they belonged to. Blaine knew this was his chance. He stood up and looked around the room, unsure now. "I… I wanna sing something too."

Kurt looked a little taken aback by Blaine's request but granted the boy permission. Blaine went to the front of the room and sat down at the piano. He cracked his fingers and laid them on the ivory keys. He began to play the easing tune and the music flowed through the room.

Kurt walked towards a chair, sitting right in front of his boyfriend as he sang. The teacher knew Blaine wouldn't do this without it meaning something to him so Kurt paid attention to every single thing Blaine did.

The young man began to sing and the silence was disturbed. No one moved an inch anymore and all eyes were trained on the small, curly haired boy at the piano.

_If you search for tenderness_  
_it isn't hard to find._  
_You can have the love you need to live._  
_But if you look for truthfulness_  
_You might just as well be blind._  
_It always seems to be so hard to give._

_Honesty is such a lonely word._  
_Everyone is so untrue._  
_Honesty is hardly ever heard._  
_And mostly what I need from you._

Blaine wasn't singing this to Kurt but more to himself, he knew that if he really wanted to be with Kurt he had to come clear about… about everything, he needed his lover to know him, the real him.

_I can always find someone_  
_to say they sympathize._  
_If I wear my heart out on my sleeve._  
_But I don't want some pretty face_  
_to tell me pretty lies._  
_All I want is someone to believe._

Puck watched his friend with concerned eyes. He had figured out why Blaine sang this, it was more as consolation for himself than anyone else. The Jewish man knew that that previous line was meant for Ryan, and that Blaine wanted something different than him. Puck hated that boy for what he did to Blaine and he would always hate him, he only hoped Kurt wouldn't make the same mistake.

_Honesty is such a lonely word._  
_Everyone is so untrue._  
_Honesty is hardly ever heard._  
_And mostly what I need from you._

_I can find a lover._  
_I can find a friend._  
_I can have security until the bitter end._  
_Anyone can comfort me_  
_with promises again._  
_I know, I know._

_When I'm deep inside of me_  
_don't be too concerned._  
_I won't ask for nothin' while I'm gone._  
_But when I want sincerity_  
_tell me where else can I turn._  
_Because you're the one I depend upon._

Blaine looked at Kurt as he sang that part. A part of Blaine did depend on Kurt, he didn't know why but somehow Kurt had sneaked his way into Blaine's life and the younger couldn't think of a life without the perfectly coifed man.

_Honesty is such a lonely word._  
_Everyone is so untrue._  
_Honesty is hardly ever heard._  
_And mostly what I need from you._

He played the last keys on the piano and turned towards the group of people he trusted the most. These were the people he cared for, the people that cared for him too and it was so painful to keep such a secret from them.

An applause rang out and the room was filled with sound once again. Kurt had paid close attention to the song but he couldn't quite make up his mind as to why Blaine had chosen this to sing. The man became even more worried than he already was. He had always been honest with Blaine but… could the same be said for the man singing the song earlier?

He didn't know but he would find out. Kurt sprung up and walked to the front of the class once again. "So this was it for the week guys, you were all amazing and next week is eighties week, so you can already search songs you want to sing." He finished his lesson with a big smile and turned to grab his own bag.

Rachel was ready first and marched up to Kurt. "I already have some great songs selected, that would fit my voice perfectly, Mr. Hummel. I must say that I can sing any genre very well, so I would always sound amazing and I won't let you down." She rattled.

Kurt looked at the girl, his eyebrows raised and a judgemental look on his face. He quickly wiped that look off and responded to the incredible obnoxious girl. "Then why don't you ever try a rock song, you always choose ballads, Rachel I don't call that diversity. Now, challenge yourself for next week." He said and turned around again.

Santana watched the encounter with a wide smirk and leaned into Blaine. "You know, Hummel might finally put you center stage, preppy, you should be glad."

Blaine looked at his boyfriend and gave Santana a sad smile. "Yeah maybe…"

The girl walked off and the room started to clear out. Sebastian had been the first one to leave, which was odd seeing as normally he didn't go home till late, but no one really questioned the boy anymore. Blaine was about to walk out of the choir room as a voice stopped him.

"Blaine, wait! Come here." Kurt said, frowning. Why did Blaine want to leave? They hadn't really spoken today and to be frank, it upset Kurt. Blaine walked up to him and trained his gaze on the floor as he stood in front of Kurt. "Why did you ignore me all the time, Blaine?"

"I… I didn't, I just…"

"Don't give me that, Blaine. You did ignore me and you know it. What is going on?" he asked.

"Nothing, just leave it Kurt!" the younger screamed. Tears were welling up in his eyes out of frustration.

"Blaine… what is going on?"

Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his hair, untangling it from the gel. "Can… can we talk somewhere else?"

Kurt looked into those hazel eyes and nodded. "Sure, why don't you come home with me?"

The two men left the building and went to their cars. Blaine followed Kurt home and they entered the cozy apartment. Sondheim was lying on the couch and Blaine and Kurt sat down after shooing the cat away.

"What is going on Blaine?"

"I… I haven't been totally honest with you, and I hate that, but I had to. I mean, ugh why is this so fucking hard?!" Blaine pressed the heels of his hands into his eye sockets and let out a deep breath.

Kurt couldn't believe what he had just heard. What did Blaine mean with that? It could be anything… his heart rate sped up and his breathing increased as he watched Blaine's inner struggle. He had to calm down, and he did after a while. He laid a soft hand on Blaine's shoulder and squeezed it.

"Just… just tell me, Blaine."

"Blaine Anderson isn't my real name…"

* * *

_**A/N: haha how will Kurt react on that one huh? Haha I'm so evil leaving you hanging like this but I updated sooner than expected so be pleased! My best friend is coming over for this weekend so jeej but that means I'll have no time to write **__** ok yeah but still it will be lots of fun. Hope you have a fun weekend too! **_


	13. secrets unfold

_**A/N: so… I was bored…. And decided it was a good time to write… set up a MJ record and began…this while I'm supposed to translate a Latin text…. O.O well you'll be happy, no?**_

_**Smut at the back of this chapter, I don't know I just thought I'd warn people, it's graphic!**_

* * *

"I… I haven't been totally honest with you, and I hate that, but I had to. I mean, ugh why is this so fucking hard?!" Blaine pressed the heels of his hands into his eye sockets and let out a deep breath.

Kurt couldn't believe what he had just heard. What did Blaine mean with that? It could be anything… his heart rate sped up and his breathing increased as he watched Blaine's inner struggle. He had to calm down, and he did after a while. He laid a soft hand on Blaine's shoulder and squeezed it.

"Just… just tell me, Blaine."

"Blaine Anderson isn't my real name…"

Kurt looked at the younger with his mouth agape and eyes wide. What the hell was Blaine talking about? "What… what is your name then?" he asked, his voice shaking in fright of what he might discover about this boy. Was he like a vampire? Or a werewolf? An x-man? Some other supernatural creature? Kurt knew his thoughts were absurd but still ,his mind was racing at a thousand miles an hour.

Kurt retracted his hand from Blaine's shoulder and sat down on his couch, he needed to process all of this… all this madness. You couldn't give it another name, just madness. Blaine tensely moved towards the couch and sat down next to his boyfriend, but for how long?

"Kurt, relax. I'm still the same person, only my name isn't the same… well I'm still Blaine, just not Blaine Anderson." He quickly said, Blaine grasped the elder's hand in his and held it tight. He couldn't let Kurt go, he would vanish and never come back.

"Wha- Blaine, please just spit it out…"

"My fathers aren't the most unknown people in the world… my real name is… Blaine Stark…" he said. Blaine looked at his lover with uncertain eyes, the boy really feared Kurt's reaction to this because it would only make their relationship more difficult. Blaine hadn't appeared in the media or something but the older he became the more the chance existed the press would get a glimpse of him and immediately jump the subject.

"Stark? Like, like Tony Stark?" the teacher said, confused by this whole scenario. Was Blaine kidding with him because that… that was just unthinkable. Kurt sat on his couch, luckily, otherwise he knows he would have collapsed.

"Yes, he's my father… and so is Bruce Banner…"

"Blaine… that might be a nice little fantasy of yours that your two parents are superheroes and maybe they are to you but, they cannot really be your parents… Blaine, listen to me, I like you very much but you have to see the truth, honey. Those two men are two of the most powerful, and not only in influence, people on the planet. How could they live in Ohio and be your parents?" Kurt tried to soften the blow for Blaine by saying it in a really calm voice and by laying a hand on the younger's back. "It's ok sweetie…"

"Kurt, I'm… I'm not crazy… why won't you believe me? I mean I have always been honest with you, why would I lie about something like that? I know this is a lot to take in but I never thought you wouldn't believe me." Blaine said, disappointment visual in his eyes. Kurt sighed deeply and sent Blaine a pointed look.

"You have to admit, Blaine, your story isn't one that many people would believe without proof and you haven't given any to me so why would I believe you? I know you wouldn't lie to me but, I… I can't just take your word for it, not about this…" Kurt tried to make the younger understand.

"So you don't believe me?"

"I want to, I really, really do, but… this is just so unbelievable that I just… can't, Blaine." Kurt said, looking into Blaine's hazel eyes.

The boy understood, he did, but that didn't make it hurt less. How could Kurt ever think he would lie to him? "Then… why don't I prove it?" Blaine said, his demeanor changed immediately and Kurt saw the determination in his posture and he had to admit this made him fall more in love with the young man. He loved it that Blaine was so passionate about things, it was exhilarating for Kurt, exciting even.

"Why don't you?" the older challenged.

Blaine whipped out his phone and pushed the speed dial for his dad. The phone rang and Tony picked up after three rings. "Yes? Blaine, is something wrong? Why aren't you home yet? Gosh, you can't let us know you're going to be late? Your papa is nagging my head off over here!" Tony rambled into the phone.

"Shit… yeah I'm sorry dad, it's just I'm… I'm with Kurt…" he said carefully.

"Oh… then why are you calling me?" Tony was shocked by what his son had just told him. Bruce had joined Tony at the phone and was eavesdropping on the ongoing conversation.

"I kind of told Kurt about you guys and he won't believe me so… I thought why not call them?" the son responded.

"Oh… why don't you put me on speaker then? Gosh Bruce I'll set it on speaker as well, but don't do that!" Tony scolded. Blaine let out a chuckle and covered the mic with his hand. "Is it ok if I put them on speaker?"

Kurt nodded numbly, was Blaine's story the truth? Kurt was still skeptical about all of this. Blaine put the phone on speaker and laid it on the coffee table in front of them. The duo was now crouched over the small device. "Dad, you're on speaker." Blaine announced.

"Hey Blainers!" Tony greeted again. Blaine groaned at the nickname and Kurt let out a chuckle.

"Tony, be nice, don't embarrass our son like that when he's with his boyfriend!" Bruce said with a stern voice.

"But it's so much fun baby!" whined the youngest of the parents.

"Yeah, yeah I know… Cooper has that part from you, I will not take credit for that!"

"Deal, and I'm amazeballs with awesomesauce poured over them!" Tony proudly announced.

"Sure, feed your ego even more honey, go on!" the husband responded sarcastically.

"I will pretend that wasn't sarcasm and say, thank you my dearest." Tony grinned at his lover who just shook his head in defeat.

Blaine was wearing a huge smile looking at the phone and Kurt sat there, his eyebrows almost reaching his hairline as it sank in that Tony Stark and Bruce Banner were indeed Blaine's parents…

"Dad, papa, why don't you introduce yourselves to my boyfriend?" Blaine asked.

The two went quiet and looked at each other. "Ok… I am Tony Stark and that obnoxious voice that was nagging earlier, is my lovely husband, Bruce Banner."

"You really want to piss me off, don't you?" the brown haired man said, looking at Tony with a skeptical expression painted on his face.

The darker man wiggled his eyebrows at the other and responded "You know I'm a big fan of you turning into a green giant beast." He said teasingly.

"Yeah that's always fun, because we need to buy a new house every time that happens…" Bruce said sarcastically.

"Actually I like this place so could you do it outside?" Blaine asked. He did like his current house and it wasn't far from Kurt's nor from Finn's place, where he hangs out all the time.

"I won't turn into that Blaine, you know I haven't had an incident since the wedding and the last time the avengers assembled." Bruce responded.

" Uh-huh, I know, just checking."

"So, when is your boyfriend going to speak, he's really quiet!" Tony remarked.

"I… I'm still processing all of this, sir." Kurt said.

"Oh, so that's what he sounds like!" the Iron Man said excitedly.

"Yup, the most beautiful sound out there." Blaine said, grinning at his boyfriend, who blushed.

"Blainey boo, have you ever heard your papa moa…" Bruce had slapped a hand over his husband's face before he could finish that sentence.

"Do not even try, Stark…" he warned, a dark look on his face.

"Damn, I love this side of you, babe." Tony said, positively turned on.

"Tony…"

"hnnn…"

"No…"

"But…"

"No."

"Baaaabe…"

"I said no and we're on the phone with our son and his boyfriend!"

"Good! Blaine, how long will you be there? Make it a couple of hours please!" Tony pleaded.

"God, what am I going to do with you?" Banner questioned.

"Fuck me? Or let me fuck you, I don't care!" the darker said excitedly.

"TONY! OH MY GOD, YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT WHILE BLAINE AND HIS FREAKING BOYFRIEND CAN HEAR US! WHAT WILL KURT THINK OF US!" Bruce screamed in abomination.

"That we're hot and that we have an amazing sex-life?"

"I hate you!" hissed the doctor.

"Want to blow off steam? Or me?" Tony quipped.

"Oh god, why?!"

Blaine sat on the couch, not moving an inch. He was shocked by what he had just heard… indeed why? Kurt sat next to him laughing his ass off at the conversation he was overhearing. The insanity of it all was just way too funny and Blaine's face was the cherry on top of it all.

"What are you laughing about?!" the teen asked.

"Come on, this is so damn funny!" chuckled Kurt.

"No it's not, it's embarrassing as hell and I think I'll have to wash my brain with bleach to get that out of my head!" the youngest screeched.

"See… he thinks we're awesome and he isn't wrong. I, indeed, am awesome. And he's not a virgin, please, he's what? Twenty two?" Tony said.

"Euuh I… am twenty two indeed, sir." Kurt answered.

"See, no problem for him to understand how amazing sex is. Now, I want you, so could we round up this call and get naked?" the philanthropist questioned.

"Ugh, I am so, so sorry Blaine. I hope your dad hasn't ruined it for you and if he hasn't then Kurt is always welcome this weekend for dinner, or tonight, really doesn't matter, just let me know before eight and be home by dinner please. I don't think I can handle this alone!" Bruce begged on the phone.

"I will papa, good luck!"

"Oh he will be pleased Blaineykins, don't worry…"

The line went dead and the young couple just stared at the phone for a couple of minutes. What the hell had just happened? They looked at each other and just burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, I can't believe my dad did that!?" Blaine said.

"I can't believe your parents didn't say anything about the age thing!" Kurt accompanied Blaine.

"Well, they are more years apart than we are so they don't really have a right…"

"I'm still your teacher ,Blaine. It's different." The man said.

"I know, Kurt, but they understand and they're happy for me. Otherwise they wouldn't have invited you for dinner." The younger quipped.

"True, I'm still nervous about that though. What if they don't like me?"

"So… you're not breaking up with me?" Blaine asked, scared by the possible answer.

"No, silly! Why would I do that? Because your fathers are rich and powerful people? You can't choose your family, honey, you however can choose your friends and boyfriends and I'm so glad that I'm your choice." The pale man said with a dreamy look on his face. He couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten with Blaine, he was just plain perfection.

Blaine stared at the other man, "Are you… are you serious?"

"Of course I am."

The younger tackle hugged Kurt onto the couch and peppered his face with tiny kisses. Kurt was writhing underneath him, trying to get the boy off of him. "Aaaah, Blaine!"

"What?" asked he innocently.

"Oh no, don't you dare use that on me!"

"Then kiss me, I can't really go home now, can I?"

"I guess you can't." Kurt leaned forward and Blaine met him halfway. They kissed slowly, savoring each other's taste and gradually sped up the tempo until it turned frantic. Tongues were battling and teeth were clanging as they kissed.

The room was filled with moans and groans as they kept on making out. Blaine had twined his hand into Kurt's soft locks as the teacher's hands had found Blaine's ineffable butt.

"Fuck Blaine!" Kurt groaned as he detached his lips from the younger ones.

Blaine smirked and found the brunette's lips once again, the boy was feeling adventurous and ground his hips down to create a slight friction between their bodies. Kurt gasped into Blaine's mouth at the sudden spark of pleasure.

The elder one's eyes were wide and he stopped the boy on top of him. "Blaine… I don't want to force you, ok?" he said with concern.

"I know, Kurt and you're not. I just really, really want you." Blaine said into Kurt's pale neck, he started nipping at the soft flesh and Kurt turned to jelly.

Blaine traced the outline of Kurt's jaw with his teeth, scraping them over it before licking the smooth skin. Blaine had to admit he loved this, he wasn't a total virgin after all. He wanted this, he wanted this bad. His hand ghosted down over Kurt's body, creating goose bumps on the way. The boy's strong hand cupped Kurt's ass and made the stylish man moan obscenely.

"You like that Kurt? God baby I want you so bad, so, so bad." Blaine said into Kurt's ear, his voice gravelly from lust.

"Shit Blaine!"

"What do you want babe?" he was teasing the top of Kurt's incredibly tight jeans, flicking his fingers over the soft skin above his waistband. He heard his teacher's breathing speed up the more he teased. "Tell me what you want, Kurt."

"I want you, Blaine." The man answered.

"You got me, so what do you need?"

"Ugh, please Blaine!"

"What?"

Kurt began to get frustrated with his student's little game but he was turned on as hell. He had never been this hard ever before. "Your hand baby."

"Where?" Blaine asked, feigning ignorance. He knew how badly Kurt needed him, he saw it in his eyes, his body, everything was screaming at him.

Kurt looked up and sent Blaine an icy death glare. "Here!" he ordered, placing Blaine's hand roughly on his crotch. The man moaned at the feeling of his lover's hand, he needed to come so badly.

"So hard, baby. Is it all for me?" the curly haired man asked, kneading Kurt's cock softly through the fabric.

"Yessss." Hissed Kurt, engrossed by all of this, all of Blaine.

"I want to see you, Kurt. Can is see your cock?"

Kurt looked at him and only nodded before Blaine almost yanked his pants off. The skin tight jeans were thrown somewhere and Kurt didn't even care where they landed at this point, because Blaine was mouthing at his cock, which was still captured by his pre-come soaked underwear. "Blaine, shit!"

"So good Kurt, you smell so good down here." His voice was rough and Kurt's dick bobbed against his lips in anticipation. Blaine's hands roamed over the soft flesh of his thighs, moving a little bit higher and higher with each stroke.

Finally he got off Kurt's underwear and stared at his teacher's big cock. Blaine knew it had to be large but damn this was delectable. He moistened his lips in anticipation and looked Kurt in the eye. The man wore a concerned expression and he was shying away from Blaine.

"Hey, hey, no need to hide, you are beautiful, Kurt. All of you." He said. Kurt perked up at this but he didn't have much time to enjoy his boyfriend's sweet words. Blaine took him in his mouth and sucked at the tip of Kurt's cock.

The man's back arched up from the couch as a wave of pleasure shot through him, his hands shot down and fingers were tangling themselves in those delicious dark curls. Blaine looked up at Kurt while he was still on his cock, leering at the older man through his eyelashes.

"Fuck, Blaine. Don't ever stop!" Kurt groaned.

Blaine started bobbing up and down on the other man's penis, remembering the taste and shape of his member. He loved how heavy it felt on his tongue and how Kurt was so big that he couldn't fit into his mouth properly. His tongue toyed with the sensitive vein at the underside of the pale member, trying to max the pleasure for Kurt.

The boy retracted his mouth for a second, licking his hand and then he was back, bobbing up and down but now his hand had covered the remainder of Kurt's cock. "Shit Blaine, so good!" the addressed one was heavily turned on himself, come on, how does he stay normal when this beautiful man's dick is in his mouth?

His other hand sneaked down and undid the button of his pants. Blaine whipped out his cock and began to stroke himself frantically. His actions became sloppier as both neared their orgasm. "Fuck Blaine!" were Kurt's words before he came hot down Blaine's throat.

The boy moaned as he tasted the sweet juice of his teacher and came in his hand. He pumped himself through his orgasm and sucked Kurt through his. The two men collapsed on top of each other on the couch and dissolved in a fit of giggles.

"Shit Blaine, that was…"

"Amazing?" offered the younger one.

"Not even describable." Kurt countered. He leaned in to kiss Blaine and darted his tongue into Blaine's mouth, the taste of his own come was exhilarating and fresh. He had to admit this was the best sex he's ever had.

"I… I should do you, Blaine."

"No need, baby, I came when you did. So fucking hot." Mumbled Blaine into Kurt's neck as he snuggled closer.

"You are such a post sex cuddle whore!" laughed Kurt.

"True, now shut up."

"Gladly."

* * *

_**A/N; SMUUUUUUUUT! Ok I hope you liked it and people please review it makes me write faster! And go check out my other stories as well ;) thank you for reading!**_

_**Xxx Iza**_


	14. parents? gulp

_**A/N: so jeej lots of you liked the former chapter, i do hope so… i write to please ;) haha so on to the awkwardness of this chapter! Hihi**_

* * *

The boys had fallen asleep after cuddling for a while and they were woken by Blaine's ringtone.

_**I like big butts and I can not lie all you other brothers can't deny, when a girl walks in with an inibity waist and a round thing in your face you're sprung! **_

Kurt groaned and turned away from the cell phone, burying his face into the muscled chest of his boyfriend. "Turn that racket off!" groaned the man. Blaine moved under his body and grabbed his phone; he pressed the red phone and carded his hands in the soft mane of his boyfriend.

"Hmmm." Kurt moaned as he enjoyed the feeling of his lover's hands. "I don't want to get up!"

"Me neither, babe. Let's just stay here." Blaine said.

"Sounds perfect."

The horrid sound returned again and both men groaned. "Oh come on!" Blaine whined, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Ugh." He grabbed the phone off the coffee table and looked at who was calling him.

TONY STARK flashed over the screen and the awful singing filled the quiet room once again. Blaine answered and was met with a frantic dad.

"Blaine, what the hell boy! We are worried sick, it's eight thirty, where are you? Are you ok? We said be home at eight! You are in huge trouble, young man!" Tony ranted into the phone, his voice an octave higher than normal.

"Dad! Calm down, I'm ok. I'm sorry, Kurt and I, we fell asleep." Blaine sighed and pushed his boyfriend off of him and sat upright. He ran his fingers through his messy mop of curls and continued talking. "I'm so sorry dad; I'll be home in ten. And since when is my ringtone for you Sir Mixalot?"

"Since I felt that it was the perfect song for you to know I was calling you, of course. Blaine think! And papa is freaking out over here I'll go and calm him down in the meantime. Is Kurt coming with? We have enough food for twenty; papa has been making more and more food during all of this."

"I… I don't know, let me ask him." The curly haired boy covered the microphone with his hand and turned to Kurt. "Do you want to have dinner with my parents?" he asked sweetly.

"Blaine…" the other answered. "Isn't it a little early to meet each other's parents? I mean, we've only been dating for a week." Kurt said, tensely. To be honest he was scared to death to meet Blaine's parents. He started fidgeting with a loose thread on his shirt and didn't look at the man he was falling so fast and hard for.

"I know we might be moving fast, but I like it, I'm comfortable with it. If you aren't, Kurt, then that's ok. I don't want to rush you or anything." Blaine said quickly. He didn't want to lose Kurt in all his enthusiasm but he was really happy for the first time in quite a while.

"No, no, I don't think we're moving too fast, I'm comfortable, Blaine. I'm happy."Kurt reassured him with his kind words and Blaine nodded in understanding. "I really am Blaine, otherwise this wouldn't work as well as it does. I'm just… nervous I guess. I mean meeting the parents is a big step in any relationship but if you're bringing home your teacher…. Well I think that's kind of different."

"I know, that's why I want you to be comfortable. I want you to meet my parents and I know they'll think you're great, Kurt please. I have met yours already. I know that doesn't really count but still I know Burt and Carole, and I want you to meet the men that raised me and I love dearly." The younger one pleaded.

"I know that Blaine, that's why I'll go with you. And I think they deserve an explanation to why you didn't call or weren't home on time, don't you?" Kurt giggled.

"Yeah papa was freaking out that 'his little boy' wasn't home on time. He probably thought I was killed or mugged or something. Oh poor papa!" he said.

"Come on handsome, we need to get going."

Both men made themselves presentable, Kurt changed into a new outfit and Blaine ruffled his hair until they were happy with the result. The men got into Kurt's car and drove to the Stark mansion. Kurt knew to expect a huge house, with the kind of money Blaine's parents had, it wasn't little that was expected. This, however was huge. The white marble welcomed them on the perimeter and the perfectly kept garden must be great to stroll in.

"Blaine…" Kurt muttered as he drove on the drive, his eyes wide and his face awestruck.

"I know, I know, it's big and all but it's actually one of the smallest houses we've had with both my dads needing… their space… it has to be a big house. The whole upper floor is my dad's for research and all, and the floor below is papa's floor where he can experiment. Then you have the floor with the bathrooms and bedrooms and such, and downstairs you have dad's office where he and Pepper discuss things and he invites customers to, and the living room, kitchen and so on." Blaine explained, he knew it must appear to be huge, and it was, but they needed all the space they could get.

"Wow." Was the only reaction Blaine got from his gorgeous boyfriend.

"Yeah, let's go inside before dad and papa come over here." The younger said, getting out of the car. He ran to the other side and opened Kurt's door and dragged him out of the vehicle. He held Kurt's hand all the way to the front door and turned to look at him. "This is going to be much to take in, since my dad is a total lunatic but papa is very, very nice and I'll always be by your side when you need me ok? I like you so much, Kurt, so, so much." He kissed the other man softly and unlocked the door.

Tony almost fell as the door pushed him backwards. He caught himself before tumbling down and looked at his son and said one's boyfriend, whom he had just been eavesdropping on. "Well… hello I'm Tony Stark." He smiled charmingly.

Kurt looked at the man, surprised, did he just hear all of that outside? He pushed that thought to the side and put a big smile on his face and extended his hand towards the older gentleman. "Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Stark."

Tony accepted the hand and a glimmer appeared in his eyes, that were so much like Blaine's. "Pleasure is mine, Kurt and please call me Tony. Otherwise I feel old or like I'm on a business trip and I don't want that in my own home." The man responded.

Kurt nodded. "Ok, Tony."

Blaine stood by and watched the interaction between his dad and his boyfriend. He thought it was going very well, until he noticed that glimmer. He knew his dad had something up his sleeve. The boy intruded and grabbed Kurt's elbow. "Well this was nice, why don't we go and say hi to papa? He must be worried about why we're gone so long."

"Sure, go ahead Blaine, he's in the kitchen." Tony said.

The duo made their way through the impressive living room and entered the beautifully decorated kitchen. A disheveled man was whisking up several dishes and didn't notice the two boys entering. Tony however, he did notice. His husband came in with a loud. "Blaine's here!"

Bruce turned around and saw his son, and his hand was linked with another, paler one. He looked up and saw Kurt standing next to his baby boy. "Oh my god, Blaine!" he said before striding towards his son and enveloping him in a tight hug. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU, YOU DON'T EVEN CALL THAT YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE AND NOW YOU BRING YOUR BOYFRIEND OVER WHILE I LOOK LIKE SHIT? OH MY GOD YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS YOUR DAD OR COOPER!" the man screeched after releasing the young man.

Blaine stood there with wide eyes. Why was his father mad at him? Wait… "Dad didn't tell you, did he?" the younger stated calmly while giving his papa a pointed look.

Confusion was written over Bruce' face after he processed it all. "Huh?"

"Dad called me fifteen minutes ago and I explained everything. I told him I would be home soon. Look we both fell asleep, and we woke up when dad called." Blaine explained.

"What? Anthony Edward Stark! Why the hell didn't you tell me all this, I was worried sick about Blaine and you just decide to keep all of that from me?" Bruce said, not believing that his husband would do that.

Tony looked at him with wide eyes, Bruce never said his full name unless he was really, really mad… Tony was in huge trouble… the man scratched the back of his neck and a flicker of fear passed in his eyes. "I… I… I'm sorry, I just… I…" he stuttered.

"There's no 'I'm sorry' here Tony, you know how dangerous it is for me to be like… that and yet you let it happen? Why?" Bruce asked incredulously.

"I… I don't know, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. I love you, Bruce, you know that I just wasn't thinking, you're the sane one remember? Remember our vows?" the darker male said, hoping Bruce would come around.

"You'll be the one that makes the right decisions and I'll be the one that will mess things up. I just hope you'll always be able to forgive my foolishness and always remember I love you even when I'm a dumbass." Bruce muttered.

"Yes, and that still counts. I know I was wrong but please, baby, I need you. I need you more than I'll ever be able to admit but you know that, I love you so much Bruce."

"I know, Tony, just… don't ever do that again… Blaine likes this house." They giggled a bit and then embraced each other.

"I'm really sorry, dear."

"I know, Tony, I forgive you." Bruce answered before kissing his husband softly.

The other, younger, couple stood by and watched them interact in awe. They only hoped they could be like that one day. To feel what those two felt when they looked at each other. You could see, even feel the love between those two. It was beautiful.

Kurt felt a hand sneaking around his waist and leaned in a bit closer towards the boy he was developing those feelings for. The taller one kissed Blaine's cheek softly, enjoying the stubble against his lips.

"Well, I'm glad we have one more person to eat all of this stuff." Bruce said, breaking the silence. "I'm kind of a stress cook." He admitted, blushing a little.

Kurt laughed a little and the three men looked at the teacher with confused looks. "Oh no, no it's just that I'm a stress baker, you should've seen me during finals. My whole apartment was filled with cakes, muffins, pies and such. My friends did enjoy it though, since I almost never eat dessert." The man confessed.

The three others joined in with his laughter and Tony spoke. "Seems like we have similar taste, son, both our men cook during stressful times and they are both breathtakingly gorgeous." The older one winked at his son who was now blushing.

Kurt matched Blaine's blush and coughed awkwardly. "Euuh… thank you…" he responded uncertainly.

"Tony, don't freak them out. You two seem like a lovely couple, it's great to actually meet you, Kurt." Bruce said walking towards Kurt and extending his hand.

"It's great to meet you too, Mr. Banner." The pale man responded.

"Please, it's Bruce." He smiled at the younger one and moved away. "Now let's eat!" he said, taking several dishes to the dining room while Tony placed an extra plate and extra cutlery on the table. The men sat at the table, eating and talking with ease about nonsense.

"So, you're a teacher, Kurt?" asked Tony. The others looked at him with wide eyes, Blaine and Bruce with a look that said 'I'll kill you for this' and Kurt's just screamed 'OW SHIIIIT'.

"I… I am indeed, sir." The man answered, taking another bite from his cauliflower.

"So, how is Blaine doing at school? I'm not home all that much and I hate it but that means I can't keep tabs on all his actions either so how is he doing at school?" the man asked.

Kurt put his cutlery down and looked at the men in front of him. His left hand sneaked under the table and grasped Blaine's. "Look, Blaine's a great student in both Glee and English and from what I hear from the other teachers he's a model student in all his classes. And I know it's unethical to be in a relationship with your son but I can't help the way I feel about him and surprisingly he feels the same. I swear to Prada this is the first time I engaged in something like this and I would never if I could stop it but Blaine, he… he just pulled me in and he didn't let go yet. I care about your son very much and I'll proceed to be in a relationship with him until he calls it quits. I hope you understand and don't make Blaine break up with me 'cause frankly, I'd be devastated." Kurt said. A proud Blaine squeezed his hand under the table and looked at him with a love struck expression on his face.

The older couple looked at each other with surprise, they knew how their son felt about the other man but they had never thought Kurt's feelings would be as strong as Blaine's, but they were. Both men were looking at each other with love in their eyes and that was something neither Bruce nor Tony could deny. How could they ever break something so beautiful up?

"We won't, Kurt. We won't ever meddle with the relationship you two share, because it is something you two have to be comfortable with. We have no right to judge you for this, Kurt. The heart wants what the heart wants and I hope you two will come to us when you're in trouble because we will always support you, no matter what, boys." Bruce said, honesty filling his voice.

The couple looked at the older males and Blaine released Kurt's hand, he walked over to his parents and hugged them tights. "I love you both so much." He said.

"We love you too, Blaine." Tony said, tears filling his eyes as he saw the radiant smile on his son's face. It was a while since they got to see their son that happy and it lightened their hearts.

Kurt sat back in his chair and just watched, he loved how Blaine's parents were. He was touched by how much these two men cared about their son, he knew he had a lot of luck with his dad and he loved Burt to pieces but for a family to keep such a hard secret and to still have that kind of connection, it amazed Kurt.

The family broke apart and all three looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Oh come on, Kurt I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of you so why don't you join us?" Bruce said holding his arms open for the other man to join. Kurt stood up and joined the family, they all laughed while holding each other. They resumed eating after that. They went back to the idle chitchat and they all helped cleaning up the table.

The four were seated in the living room with some show playing on the television. Kurt and Blaine were sitting next to each other on the one couch while Bruce and Tony were curled up on the other. Both boys still felt like they couldn't interact like a lovey dovey couple too much around other people and certainly not Bruce and Tony.

Tony looked up from his husband, who was laying on top of him, to his son. He furrowed his brows and asked: "Why are you two sitting there like that?" Bruce looked up to where his husband's gaze was and sighed.

"Like what?" asked Blaine.

"Like two hundred feet apart from each other, don't be afraid to show affection boys. It's one of the few times people won't judge, and we don't mean that on the teacher slash student relationship, boys." Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and shuffled closer, their sides touching. "Oh come on!" Tony cried out.

Both boys giggled and Blaine laid down and after some coaxing Kurt laid down with him. Blaine's arms around his waist felt amazing, it felt like home. "Thanks dad." Blaine said.

"Good to see you like this, Blaine." Responded the elder one.

The evening came to an end and Bruce and Tony were getting tired and wanted to go to bed. The men got up and looked at the boys, they were silently talking and laughing… they were just so real. "Why don't we let them have this night?" Bruce asked.

Tony nodded and responded "I was thinking the same thing, love."

The men went to stand in front of the boys and cleared their throats. "We'd like to go to bed, boys." Bruce said.

Kurt nodded, understanding the situation and got up. He was just putting his shoes on as Tony stopped him with a hurried. "No, no, no stop that, Kurt."

"Wha- why?" was the pale man's answer.

Bruce laughed a bit as he saw their son also looking confused. "You are welcome to stay the night, Kurt. It's kind of late and we know Blaine would be worried sick about you if you would have to drive home in the dark." Bruce explained.

Blaine and Kurt looked at the older couple with amazement. "Wow… thanks dad, papa. I'll set up the guest room for Kurt." The youngest one said, also hopping off the couch.

"What? Blaine don't be ridiculous. You're turning eighteen in a couple of months, we don't have any illusions. Kurt, you can sleep with Blaine." Tony said quickly.

"You sure dad?"

"Of course, Blaine. By the way, Blaine's room is sound proof because of his music but I guess it can come in handy for other things too." The dark male winked.

"Dad!"

Kurt blushed and said: "I don't have any pajamas with me though."

"Again we don't have any illusions, Kurt." Tony said.

"You can borrow some of Blaine' sweats, Kurt. They're always too big on him anyway." Bruce said, punching his husband's arm lightly.

"Ow." Tony pouted and rubbed his arm.

"Don't be such a wuss, good night boys. Come on, spare parts!" Bruce laughed after walking out of the room.

"Hey! Come back here!" Tony called, chasing his husband.

The younger couple laughed and fell back on the couch in their former position. They held each other and exchanged loving kisses. "I'm really happy I met your parents, Blaine."

The younger one looked down to Kurt and smiled brightly. "I'm very happy you met them, too, Kurt."

"They're really great." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's chest, his eyes started to drop a little as he listened to Blaine's heartbeat and felt his body heat.

"Yeah they are." Yawned Blaine. "We should head to bed, my love." Said Kurt's pillow as he pushed his nose into the soft locks of his boyfriend. He loved how Kurt smelled.

"We should, come on Blainey bear." Kurt said, getting up. His body reacted with goose bumps at the warmth he lost then.

"Ok Kurtie pie." Giggled the younger.

"Ugh no, don't call me that Blaine!" Kurt said, pushing him playfully.

"What are you going to do about it, Kurtie pie?" teased the younger.

"Do you really wanna know Blaine?" Kurt said, intruding his lover's personal space, his voice gravelly.

Blaine swallowed thickly and answered. "Maybe later because we're both very tired."

"Fair enough." Kurt said.

Blaine showed Kurt to his room, the latter didn't look around much, the only thing he was interested in was the huge king-sized bed against the wall that was just begging to be slept in… or fucked in… he banned those latter thought, he wouldn't do that with Blaine's parents in the house, would he? The room _was_ soundproof….

Blaine stripped down to his underwear and Kurt mimicked the action, they both got under the covers and snuggled as soon as they could. They basked in the other's presence and imprinted the feel of each other while they laid down.

"Good night, Blaine."

"Good night, my love."

"Dork."

"You love it."

* * *

_**A/N: aww wasn't this cute? Ugh it was but how can I not write cute stuff for them. Now I know some of you are curious about Ryan and you'll get his story too! Yes yes… it will be fun ;) also how far do you want to see this story going? Till graduation or do you want to see Blaine take over Stark industries? I don't know I'm willing to keep writing for this cause I am In love with the story and with Bruce and Tony as Blaine's parents :D jeeej I know.**_

_**AND OMFG KLAINE IS DOING YOU'RE THE ONE THAT I WANT! **_

_**Yes you may freak out, I did! **_

_**I hope you liked it! thanks for reading and please review! Thank you!**_

_**Xxx Iza**_


	15. morning

_**A/N: new chappie whee I'm quick no? ugh what shall I put in this one? Well we'll find out ;)**_

* * *

Kurt woke up to a harsh kick to his calf. He shot up and looked at the man next to him, his boyish exterior and the five o'clock beard. He looked simply adorable and sexy. The older man giggled as he reviewed his thoughts.

That melodic sound made Blaine stir in his sleep. The boy turned to his other side, grabbing his blanket tightly and yanking it off of Kurt and putting it under his head to use as a pillow. He smacked his lips a few times and let out a content sigh as he smelled his teacher on his bed linen. Wait… his teacher?

Blaine shot up and looked around his room, he saw a nearly naked Kurt sitting on his bed, covering his mouth with his hand. "Wha- what's so funny?" asked the younger.

"You have quite a lot of energy while you're asleep, you know." Kurt smiled and placed one of Blaine's curls back into place.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I know I'm quite fidgety in my sleep and all, so yeah." He said awkwardly.

Kurt just smiled and sat up on his knees, he leaned in and kissed the boy sweetly. Blaine moaned in appreciation and licked Kurt's bottom lips, trying to enter that warm, wet and delicious cavern. The elder pulled away when he felt the wet sensation of his boyfriend's tongue. "Morning breath." Mumbled the man.

"I don't care, Kurt, just kiss me." Blaine sighed, grabbing the other's face between his hands and pressing his lips against Kurt's a bit more violently. He pushed through the barrier Kurt had set up and tasted the man at last.

Blaine's hands roamed over the milky white skin, feeling the softness and firmness of the other man. He cupped Kurt's ass and squeezed it, causing the other to moan. "Shit, Blaine!"

Kurt tangled his hands into Blaine's hair and yanked it, mixing the pleasure with pain. Blaine simply loved it. The younger's hips bucked upwards and their half-hard cocks slotted together through the thin stretch of fabric. "God yes, Kurt!"

Blaine pushed Kurt down on the bed so he was lying on his back. Blaine raked his honey colored eyes over his boyfriend's body and licked his lips before devouring the older man. He grazed his teeth across the pale neck, sucking and nipping at the more sensitive places. Kurt laid under him, trashing, trying to get Blaine to do more, to be more of anything, the man didn't care. The only thing he knew was that he needed to come so badly.

The two rutted together, finding a steady and delectable rhythm between their bodies. Sweat was glistering on their skin, easing their movements. They panted into each other's mouths, not being able to kiss nor speak from the overwhelming feelings they were experiencing.

Both men came with a cry and Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt, squishing the taller man. "Fuck, Kurt!" he muttered under his breath, when he was finally somewhat composed.

"Hmmm, I know baby, I know." The man answered with a blessed out smile.

Blaine shuffled on top of Kurt and noticed the sticky feeling of their come on his chest. "Ugh we need to clean up!"

"I know, come on let's shower." The elder proposed.

They detangled themselves and headed for Blaine's en-suite bathroom. The men got into the warm shower and washed each other's body lovingly. There was nothing sexual about this interaction, just them, not one thing in the world mattered more than each other at that moment. They were just Kurt and Blaine, nothing more, nothing less.

They dried each other off and put on some clothes to at least come over as innocent towards the two older gentlemen downstairs. Kurt was just hoping they wouldn't kill him after taking advantage of their son. Clearly Blaine noticed something was up with the other male when he crossed the space between them and enveloped him in a caring hug.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"It's… it's nothing, don't worry about it. Today is our day and I don't need to spoil that." Kurt said, patting Blaine's shoulder reassuringly.

"Honey…" the younger countered.

Kurt sighed and cave in to the puppy pout Blaine was direction his way. "Ok, I'm just… I'm scared of your fathers, I know it's silly since I already met them and they were really nice but I've done… that with you not even an hour ago and they are so gonna know and they'll probably kill me for taking advantage of you." He rambled.

Blaine was looking at his boyfriend with sheer amusement. That was something that Kurt couldn't grasp and he sent Blaine a WTF look. "Look, it's going to be fine and you didn't take advantage of me, I wanted it, Kurt. I want everything with you and I know I'm not ready for that right now but I really mean it."

The addressed one was staring at Blaine, amazement filling his eyes as he smiled towards the younger lad. "You know, I am so proud of you, Blaine, you are the most caring, beautiful and smartest person I have ever met and I can't believe you are my boyfriend cause this is too good to be true."

"No it's not, it's very real so you better get used to it, my dear."

"I can only hope this will never end, now let's go down and eat, I bet you're starving." Blaine's stomach replied to that statement with a loud growl and the men chuckled at the coincidence.

"Now that is what I call freaky." The older declared, walking out of the room with Blaine hot on his trail. They walked down and entered the kitchen.

Tony and Bruce were seated at the table, quietly talking to one another while looking lovingly at each other. Blaine marveled at the relationship his parents had and only hoped he could someday have the same thing going for him. He never really hoped for it but Kurt made him regain belief in his dreams and actually gave him hope for that.

"Hey dad, papa." Said the boy, plopping down in his usual chair. The two men looked up and smiled at their son

"Hey Blaine, Kurt." They said in sync. Kurt looked at the family for a while longer and sat down next to Blaine.

"So what do you guys want for breakfast?" Bruce asked, getting up and walking to the stove. "We have eggs, pancakes, other stuff…"

"Pancakes sounds good papa." Blaine answered casually.

"Wait up, I'll help you." Kurt offered, he didn't want to take advantage of the situation by being lazy. He was actually quite surprised by Blaine's reaction to all this. The teacher had never seen him so relaxed. It was kind of disturbing even.

"You don't have to Kurt." Reassured Bruce.

"None of that, what can I do?"

Bruce let Kurt make the batter while he got everything else out of the pantries and together they made breakfast for them all. The pancakes were ready and served. Tony and Blaine chucked down three quarters of the immense pile and drizzled their food with syrup before piling it in their mouths.

The two showed clear similarities in this department and Bruce sighed as he watched the duo. "Really guys, we have a guest and it's too much to eat decent for one time?" he asked tiredly.

"What?" mumbled Tony, his mouth still full with bits of pancake.

"That." Bruce answered, flatly.

Blaine swallowed quickly and opened his mouth. "I'm sorry papa, it's just I didn't want to put up a front for Kurt because I want him to know who I am. Not like last time when we were all overly proper and stuff. It didn't feel natural and I… I really want this to work." The younger one pleaded.

Kurt sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, it's ok. I'm used to this anyway, I have a brother of Blaine's age and they have the same eating pattern apparently." Kurt smiled.

"Yeah me and Finn sometimes hold eating contests." Blaine grinned happily.

"Wait… Finn is your brother?" Tony asked.

"Yes… he is."

"How do you two think you're going to hide your relationship from him? I mean he's Bee's best friend and your brother…" the older man pointed out.

Realization struck over the men's faces as they thought of that very same thing. "Finn is kind of clueless though, so maybe we can hide it a while longer but I think my dad figured it out already." Kurt offered.

"How? Wha… Burt!?"

"Yes Blaine, I think my dad figured us out. He's known we are attracted to each other since this summer and I kind of broke down… and went to him…" Kurt admitted.

"It's ok… right?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, he's… he's happy for me."

"Good, now kids I think you two should take some alone time and just enjoy each other. Bruce and I are going out to the movies at two and maybe have a drink afterwards so you'll have some hours alone. Kurt, if you want to spend another night at our home, you're always welcome." Tony said, cleaning off his mouth with a napkin and standing up.

He grabbed Bruce' hand and dragged the man out of his kitchen. "Tony, since when are we going to the movies today?" whispered Bruce when they were out in the hall.

"They need this honey, you know that."

"True, come on, it's already one fifteen."

(^_^)

"So… I guess we have the place to ourselves." Blaine grinned, standing up as well and draping himself over Kurt's lap.

"Nuhuh Blaine, we're just gonna have a lazy day and not have sex." Kurt said sternly.

"You are no fun!" Blaine pouted.

"I am plenty of fun!"

"I know."

* * *

_**A/N: ugh I know this is short but I'm running out of ideas and what would you guys think of a Victorian era Klaine? Set in Paris? If you guys want me to post a bit a spoiler the next chapter just ask! **_

_**Thank you for reading and review!**_

_**Xxx Iza**_


	16. NOOOOOOO!

_**A/N: some excitement!**_

* * *

Blaine and Kurt had had a sinfully lazy day by the time Tony and Bruce came bursting through the door. The couple looked up from where they were seated on the couch and worry overcame them as they saw the elder ones' expressions.

"Tony, please calm down. It's gonna be ok, just… just don't get hurt, please…" Bruce pleaded with tears in his eyes. The man was practically begging his husband not to go.

"I don't have a choice, Bruce. I love you, always remember that…" Tony kissed his husband lovingly and looked over at the couch where his son was seated with teary eyes. The man walked over and kissed Blaine on the head. "I love you son, take care of your papa."

Tony walked out of the room without further explanation. Bruce had collapsed on the floor, crying hysterically while trying to clutch to something, anything to keep him grounded. He found nothing…

Blaine and Kurt were horribly confused by all of this and stood up from the couch just as Tony took off in his iron man suit. The curly haired boy gulped audibly and walked over to his papa. He sat down next to the weeping body. His father shook as he sobbed further into despair.

" Papa… it's ok, it's gonna be ok. Just like always." The boy said, rubbing his hand over his papa's back. Kurt was standing next to the father and son, lost, not knowing what to do. He slowly kneeled next to his boyfriend, who was now also crying silently.

"No it's not Blaine! You don't understand!" Something had been broken inside the man today and Blaine was afraid of the cause. His papa was the strongest person he had ever known and he couldn't think of anything to break this man, yet it had happened.

"No I don't, please explain it to me! I'm scared, papa…" the boy said with a small voice. The day had started out so perfectly and it could change in a split second, everything could change in a

The man sobered up a bit and looked up at his son, his eyes red and puffy and his face blotchy. "It's… it's Pepper… and Philip and Casey… they're…" the man broke down again, crying while being held by his son. Blaine could only think of one scenario in which his papa would react like this… no it couldn't be…

"No, no, no, no, no, NO! This can't be happening , this just can't be happening… no…" Kurt stood by, knowing what had been implied… he had never known the woman nor her family but Blaine had spoken about her in a way that he knew he would like the woman.

"Blaine… sweetie, calm down…" Kurt said gently, he put his arms around the smaller boy and struggled against him while Blaine wouldn't stop kicking.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Blaine, fighting against the barriers Kurt had set up for him. Tears streamed down his face, anger erupted from his heart and he felt empty inside. The boy knew his father was out to avenge her.

Bruce looked at his son and Kurt with pain in his eyes. It pained the man to see his son in agony, Pepper had meant so much to the boy… she was even his biological mother… the man was scared, he was just plain scared…

(-_-°)

Tony flew across the dark sky, he had only one target to kill Dr. Doom… Jarvis had tracked the scumbag down to an abandoned warehouse on the lower east side of NYC. How atypical…

Tony was nearing the target and thought back at his own family, the image of Pepper and her family flashed before his eyes and his anger was fuming again. He had to do this, for Pepper, for Bruce… and his children…

He killed the jets and slowly walked inside of the warehouse, the moonlight was shining through the windows on the top of the steel building. "Jarvis, check surroundings." Commanded Tony.

"Yes sir." The computer responded. He scan the place upside down and was about to report when he just… disappeared.

"Well, well, well if it isn't iron man…" doctor Doom said, walking out of one of the upper offices, standing on the highest platform. Tony wanted to blow the son of a bitch off of it right away but he couldn't… something blocked him…

"Hello, Victor…" he responded coolly. "I see your mother still like the colour vomit on you… oh wait, you wouldn't know due to Mephisto…"

The villain let out an un-amused laugh and walked further on the platform. "Clever… but not going to work…" he turned to look at Tony and said. "I'd prefer to talk about Pepper, how is your lovely assistant?"

"Don't you dare speak her name, you filthy little piece of mankind, you are nothing but a deranged boy who wants to be loved BUT KILLS EVERYTHING HE FUCKING CARES ABOUT!" the darker man shouted.

"I wouldn't be so confident, Tony… inside here you are nothing. Inside this warehouse you are but a man with an armour." The villain crouched and squeezed his eyes a bit shut. "You see there's an electronic field in here, it disables all of your handy little tricks and degrades you to the thing you actually are, A SMALL CHILD WITH SOME TOYS!"

Tony knew he was right, he couldn't hear Jarvis anymore and he checked his cell phone service and that was a no go either. The man licked his lips and walked around slowly, trying to estimate his chances against the other.

"Yet you are called a hero, but you aren't, no… You are a man with an ego and money, that is exactly what you are. A spoiled child… and your sons are probably going to turn out just like you." He laughed again, the piercing sound ringing thought the hangar… "Cooper is doing quite well in that department, living in LA… trying to get these roles but he isn't going to make it and you know that, so why do you keep supporting him in his foolishness?" the man dressed in green asked.

"You know you talk about me as a spoiled child with nothing but an armour yet you are the very same thing only I am better than you! I am better, because I have a heart!" Tony spat out.

"A heart that's about to be pierced if you don't have that crummy little thing in your chest…" Victor replied. "You know you are weak Tony, weak in mind and physically as well." He continued. "You are nothing but talk, no action at all unless it has something for you in it… but I guess you have something to gain out of all of this… revenge, no? Ah, it can be so sweet and addictive…"

"Shut it Doom!"

"Why should I? Don't you want to know how I killed Pepper? Or how I killed her daughter and husband first before her very eyes? Don't you want to know how hard she screamed when I cut open her stomach and blood was dripping out her gut?" he screamed.

Tony had tears in his eyes, he had seen the bodies… he had been the one to find them and he tried to keep Bruce away but his husband wouldn't listen… Tony could clearly remember the look on the man's face when he saw the bloodbath… "You messed with the wrong guy, Doom…"

He sprinted towards some crates and jumped them, until he was high enough to grip the bar of the platform Doom was standing on. He hoisted himself up and ran towards his enemy. The green man jumped off onto his floating board and zoomed in the sky. "Don't you think I would've adjusted my weapons, Tony?"

"You asshole, what had she done to you?!" Tony jumped off, far enough that he could grab the edge of the board. Doom was surprised and tried to kick his hand off.

"She made your fucking family happy you moron!"

The board was out of control now, the weight wasn't balancing out and it was going to crash. Doom jumped off and rolled on the floor, groaning at the impact. Tony was still hanging on and crashed with the board on top of him into some wooden crates.

The man pushed the heavy iron off of him and dodged the poison bombs Doom was throwing at him. One hit his shoulder and made the metal melt away. The poison seeped into his skin and burned the man. "AAAAH!"

Doom was standing on some crates, throwing ninja darts which exploded at impact towards Tony. Somehow the man wished his husband was here, but they couldn't take the risk. Bruce was only out because he could control it, if he had a relapse it could mean the end of their family.

Tony dodged the darts and tackled the green one off the crates. They landed with a loud "ompf." The duo started throwing punches at one another, Tony got the upper hand until something pierced his stomach.

The man gasped for air as he was thrown off of his opponent. Dr. Doom stood over him, laughing as he saw iron man's bleeding gut. "I guess the reign of the mighty Tony Stark has fallen… and Blaine will follow, just you wait and see…" the man leaned over the wounded body as he mocked the man.

Tony registered what that son of a bitch had just said and something snapped, he had to protect his family… a blade sprung out of his arm protection and split the other's skull…

Blood was dripping down his armour and Tony let out a huge gasp of air, it was over… he had won… they would be safe…

Those were the last thoughts the man had before it all turned black.

(-_-°)

The man woke up a bright room, the light hurt his eyes so he quickly shut them again. "Dad?" he heard. "Tony?"

A groan escaped his dry mouth and he opened his eyes again. The light was blocked now, blocked by two familiar faces. "Blaine… Bruce…" he rasped out as he recognized his son and husband.

"Shhh don't talk Tony, just stay quiet." Bruce said with tears in his eyes. The man grasped his son's hand across the bed and smiled at Blaine encouragingly. "I'm here too dad." Another voice said from the back of the room.

Cooper joined the others and sat on Blaine's side. The older brother wrapped his arms around Blaine and held the boy as he snuggled into his chest. "It's ok Bee, dad's gonna be ok…" the younger smiled and nodded as his eyes stayed trained on his dad's face.

The doctors said Tony shouldn't have survived his injuries. The flesh on his shoulder was burned away and his intestines had been ripped at several places, yet the doctors performed surgery on him and he was on his way to recovery now. The man had to take it easy for a while though…

The man fell asleep again and the next time he woke up, he heard hushed voices. One was Blaine's and the other was higher than any other male he's heard but still distinctively male… Kurt? What was his son's boyfriend doing here? Not that he minded, he liked Kurt, but still…

"Blaine. it's gonna be okay. I've picked up your homework from all your teachers and I dismissed your homework for me, now take it easy ok sweetie…" the man asked concerned, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

Tony had opened his eyes and witnessed the beauty of that simple gesture. It made him like Kurt even more. "Blaine…" he croaked out. The two pairs of eyes immediately flew towards the bed.

Blaine jumped up from his chair and sat next to his father on the bed. "Yes dad?"

"Hi son…" he smiled slightly at the boy, his eyes were still red but they weren't as puffy as Tony expected them to be. He was happy Blaine was doing okay after all that. "How's… papa?"

"He's ok I guess, he and Cooper are raiding the cafeteria for pie to eat everything away, you know them." Blaine explained. Tony let out a breathy chuckle and immediately groaned in pain as he became aware of his abdomen.

"Shh… take it easy, you are heavily wounded, dad. Please don't pull anything stupid." The boy pleaded.

"I won't." Tony smiled. He looked at Kurt again and rasped out his name.

"Hi Mr Stark, I eeuh… I just came to drop off Blaine's school work and to make sure he's okay…" Kurt answered a bit unsurely.

"And?"

Kurt looked at the boy he loved and sighed. "He's holding up but only time will be able to heal this wound." The pale man said, hugging the smaller boy against his chest. Kurt kissed the nape of his neck and breathed in the scent of his lover.

"Bruce… Cooper…" the dark male said. Blaine nodded and made a move to stand up but Kurt pushed him back down. I'll go get them, you stay here with your dad." Blaine nodded and grasped his father's hand.

Kurt left the room to search for the others and Blaine got tears in his eyes again. One fell down his cheek and Tony wiped it away gently. He gently made Blaine look him in the eye and said. "I'm not going anywhere, Blaine… I'm ok."

Blaine nodded and sniffed up the rest of his tears, he could do this, he could be strong for his father. Kurt came back with the other and they were now all gathered around the bed while the teacher stood in the corner of the room.

"Kurt…" Tony said.

"Baby, please come here." Blaine spoke and Kurt did as he was told, he put his arms around Blaine's waist as the man began to talk.

"I won't be able… to fulfill… my duties… aah… for a while and… fuck! Bruce you... explain." Tony pleaded with his eyes. Bruce knew what he had to say, they had been talking about this for a while now and it was time… It had to be time.

"Blaine, what your dad wants to say is that… you are going to have to be the new iron man." Bruce said, looking his son in the eye. Cooper, Blaine and Kurt were flabbergasted by this, how could Blaine already take over Tony's duties?

"Dad, papa… I can't I'm… I mean I'm only a child, why can't Coop do it for now?" Blaine asked.

"Wow, hold on Blaine… I don't really want to be iron man but I would be if it meant that you hadn't have to do this now! I mean he's only seventeen!" Cooper said.

"I know Coop but he's turning eighteen in a month… he's practically an adult but the fact is that Cooper can't replace Tony. Jarvis and Tony have made the suits to be only accessible by DNA and since Cooper is my biological son… he can't…" Bruce explained.

"But I don't have a power source in my chest! How I can I even use the suits then?" Blaine asked.

"They have been making ones where the power source is built in, in the suits. You won't have to worry about that and Jarvis will explain everything to but you are destined to follow in your father's footsteps Blaine and you… you don't really have a choice in that matter…"

"I… I… I can't do this…" Blaine muttered before exiting the room. Kurt followed the boy swiftly and apologized towards the others. He found Blaine, hunched up against a wall with his head hanging in his hands.

Kurt sat down next to him, not touching the boy… and they just sat there for about ten minutes until Blaine looked up at his teacher. "I'm scared, Kurt…"

"I know Blaine, me too." Kurt sighed and spoke again. "You have to know that me and your parents will support you whatever you decide. If you don't want to be the next iron man, then ok… you'll still do amazing stuff in your life! Look, this doesn't define who you are inside, if you choose you don't want this, then that doesn't mean that you're a bad person. That only says you're human. I… I love you Blaine and it would kill me to see you out there and get hurt and I'd be worried sick about you all the time but I would never leave you, no matter what you choose."

Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes and kissed the man softly after this. "I love you too…" their hearts swelled with joy as they said it to each other and Blaine stood up. "I'm gonna do this, I've wanted to do this my whole life and I've known all along that it was going to be dangerous but as long as I have you guys… then I have something worth fighting for."

Blaine pulled Kurt upright and kissed the slightly taller man with all the love he could muster. They would be alright…

* * *

_**A/N: don't hate me for killing Pepper and her family I'm so, so sorry I love her truly but it was because of the plot! And I'm sticking with that! So Blaine is the new iron man and still has to finish school and has to keep his relationship hidden… oooh…. More to come next week ;)**_

_**I've been working on a new fic that is situated in Paris 1887 if you like it read it! Thanks guys!**_

_**Thank you for reading and REVIEW!**_

_**Xxx Iza**_


	17. t'estim

_**A/N: *comes from under a rock* hello? *hides back behind it* I'm so so sorry I haven't updated earlier but I didn't know what to write so I just went with the flow you know and I'm sorry it won't happen again! I'll try to update more regularly but school is kicking my ass and I fell yesterday and now my ass and back are blue and I can't sit without pain if that is a comfort to you guys!**_

_**I have not abandoned this story I've just been busy. If you want to you can check out my other stories? Please? Pretty please? Or not…. *puppy dog eyes***_

_**But just so you know this all isn't mine! Well the idea is just nothing else I don't own glee not Marvel god what if I would but yeah I don't… that sucks… **_

_**Read on and I hope you like it!**_

* * *

Couple of weeks had passed and Tony was recovering pretty good. The doctors were very positive about the last test results and Blaine was finally able to leave his father's bedside for more than an hour or so. The young man had been devastated when Tony landed in the hospital, even more than he cared to show. Everyone knew his dad was a great example for him but no one grasped the depth of that emotional bond Blaine felt. When he saw his father lying there, breathing with help of a machine, he felt utterly lost, as if a piece of himself had broken down together with the other man.

Blaine came home from his father's bedside and dumped his bag in the hall after he closed the door behind him. He stripped out of his jacket and just let it fall to the ground without much thought. The boy went to his bathroom and undid himself from his other clothing. He let the shower run and the room soon filled up with steam as the hot water ran down.

He got in and hissed a bit at the warmth of the water and he turned the heath down a bit. He didn't sing, he didn't put his hair in silly forms as he washed it, he did nothing but clinically stand there under the spray while he washed himself. Thoughts came clattering down on him together with the water. it were thoughts Blaine hadn't been too concerned with the past few weeks, it were things like school and glee club and so on but one thought recurred every day.

It was Kurt. Kurt, his boyfriend whom he hadn't seen in two weeks now. They texted regularly and Kurt sometimes called to check up on him and the rest of his family but he hadn't actually seen the angelic man in ages. Blaine felt as if his whole life came crashing down on his, everything was slipping through his finger and he felt like he was about to lose everything very soon. It was like the sword of Damocles was hanging above him only waiting to strike.

He stepped back out of the shower and toweled himself dry. He looked into the mirror and he couldn't recognize himself anymore. His skin had grown pale, his eyes dull and a smile was nowhere to be found. It was tough on the young boy.

"Blaine, I know you might not see it fit but I think we should ought to start with your training." Jarvis said.

"Holy shit!" Blaine said, startled by the sudden voice. "You couldn't have picked another time to say that to me, like when I'm not standing the bathroom, naked!" he screamed at nothing.

"Your father and I had some of our best conversations in the bathroom, Blaine, and no. now come on I've laid some clothes ready for you on your bed then come down to the lab and we'll begin." The robotic voice ordered the teen.

Blaine shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I can't believe I'm taking orders from a computer." Grumbled he as he walked into his bedroom and pulled on the clothes.

"I'm not just some computer, Blaine, your father gave me human-like intelligence when he build me so I'm capable of thinking for myself, thank you, now get down here." Jarvis responded once Blaine was fully dressed.

"Yes, Mr. I'm-a-grumpy-robot. How am I going to get into my father's lab it's got fingerprint recognition and you never took my fingerprints."

"Your fingerprint are all over the house Blaine, it wasn't that hard to find a useable one now hurry up we haven't got all the time in the world."

Blaine walked downstairs to the basement and passed by the cellar where they stocked the food and to the recognition panel. He laid his finger on the scanner and gained access into his father's lab. The boy didn't know much about all this tech stuff, yes tony had learnt him the basics but it was still a lot to deal with.

"Now come here and we'll get you into your suit." Jarvis said, pointing out where Blaine had to stand. The young man sighed but followed the order and went to stand on the appointed spot. "Now what?"

"Well our design was normally for someone who was taller than your father but seeing as you both have the height and somewhat same build it won't be much of a problem to fit into one of your dad's." Jarvis commented. One of the suits flew out and went to stand in front of Blaine. "I think this might fit now all I have to do is install the power source."

Jarvis put the suit on the worktable and lit up the scene. "Are you coming or what Blaine?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and followed. "I don't know anything about this stuff, you'll have to do this by yourself Jarvis." He said. "No I won't, you may think you know nothing about this but just try and then we'll see." The computer responded.

"Ok, what do I have to put where?" the man and machine worked on the suit for two hours until it was finished, Blaine was surprised by the amount of knowledge he had about these kind of things and for the first time in a while a smile appeared on his face when he was finally done.

"We're all set, Blaine." Jarvis said, placing the suit in front of Blaine. The boy swallowed hard and nodded. "I sure hope so Jarvis." The suit began to fall apart only to be reunited around Blaine's body. Blaine stood there, his eyes closed and his breathing even, he knew what was going on around him but he couldn't stop the thrumming of his heart. He needed to stay calm.

The suit was in place and Jarvis said Blaine could open his eyes. The boy did so and it was still pitch black around him. "Jarvis?" he asked. "A moment Blaine I'm doing all the tests first." The computer responded. It took the device about half a minute longer before it actually started and Blaine flinched when his clear view came back.

This was so different than Blaine had ever experienced before. He took one step forward and wobbled a bit as he had to grow accustomed to the new sensation. He took another step and fell on his metallic ass. Jarvis couldn't help but bark out a laugh at this. "Don't you dare." Blaine simply said once he was back on his feet. After a while Blaine had grown used to walking around and he could even run steadily but he couldn't get anywhere on time by foot. He needed to learn how to fly…

"Are you ready for your first time Blaine? Oh wait that ship has already sailed." The computer joked. "God, shut up Jarvis! Why has dad brought you into the house and the upper floor as well? Couldn't he leave you here?" Blaine whined. "No, now come on whiney baby, fly!"

"How!?" Blaine asked.

"You have seen your father just copy it and think the demand." Blaine did as he was told and went to stand in position, he evened out his breathing and thought 'Fly'. The engines started and Blaine was no longer standing with his feet on the ground. Once he realized this he began to sway, hard. The suit flew around the room like a balloon that had just been released and they hadn't tied it yet. It was quite a funny sight and Jarvis put the cameras on record for Tony to watch once he could.

The boy swung around, not controlling the suit while screaming 'Aaaaaah' all the time. When he finally crashed down, after about fifteen minutes, he stayed on the floor for a while. "Come on Blaine, get back up this isn't over yet."

"Oh yes this is." Blaine replied.

"No now get up and try again." The teen grumbled something under his breath but did as he was told and gave the whole flying thing another go. It had the same outcome for about six times after that and after the eighth time his finally managed to stay up in the air for two minutes without trashing the whole place again. They both found it enough for the day and Blaine's eyes were starting to fall shut as he walked back up the stairs with Jarvis talking his ear off.

He came upstairs and smelled something wonderful coming from the kitchen. Had papa come home as well? Lord knows Cooper would burn water if he ever tried to cook. Blaine walked into the kitchen and he didn't see his papa nor Cooper. Kurt was standing bent over the stove with a large wooden spoon in his hand.

Blaine exhaled deeply and went up to his lover. "Hi." He said softly as he wound his arms around Kurt's waist. The other man sank into his touch and replied with the same greeting as Blaine had used. They stood there for a while, Blaine just holding Kurt, it was everything they needed right now.

"What are you making?" Blaine asked kissing the nape of Kurt's neck.

"Spaghetti, I thought you could use a propper meal for once." The pale man said.

"I'm happy you're here I really am but how… how…"

"Your papa called me and said you were going to be alone tonight and he was worried about you. He told me you were supposed to be practicing with Jarvis and the Iron Man suit today and that school also starts back for you after this weekend." The taller man answered while he turned around in his boyfriend's embrace. "Everyone was really worried about you Blaine, they don't know why you were absent I told the kids in glee that your dad was in the hospital but they don't know the truth."

"Hmmmm, I'm… I'm just not ready yet to be known worldwide just because I'm my father's son. I'm happy I can be the new Iron Man and I'm happy I'll be able to save people but I'll always be Tony Stark's son and not Blaine." The boy said sadly into the crook of Kurt's neck.

"Blaine…" Kurt started, putting some distance between the two of them so he could look the other boy in the eye. "To me you'll always be Blaine, just Blaine, not Tony Stark's son because you're so much more than that, you are so much more than just a title or a name-tag. You are the boy… man I love and love more every time I think of you. I know we haven't been dating for long and that this is a highly unconventional relationship but I can't stop my feelings for you and those feelings are so much stronger than anything I've ever felt for someone. I love you, Blaine. Just know everything is going to be alright."

"I know. I love you too, Kurt, t'estim." The younger boy said pulling his lover in for a kiss. The kiss they shared was something explosive yet so sweet, it was everything they felt for one and other and it was perfect.

"T'estim." Kurt repeated.

* * *

_**A/N: *comes out from under rock again* so what did you think and any suggestions? Please leave a review and thanks for sticking around! Love you all**_

_**Iza ;)**_


End file.
